Abduction
by Boann
Summary: movie verse: After the spring break, Alan is sent back to school much to his disgust. But this school term may prove to be deadlier than a regular mission...COMPLETE.
1. shunned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places names etc of Thunderbirds tv show or movies.**

Alan Tracy sighed dismally as he heaved his bag out of the taxi.

He didn't know when he had been this miserable in a long time. It was the start of the summer semester, the spring break had just ended. It had been during that spring break his dream had come true.

He was a Thunderbird.

It had been the reward he had received for saving his family. He, Tintin, and his best friend Fermat had received their badges and for the spring break had spent learning how to be a part of the team.

His brothers Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon, along with their playful jokes, had helped them so much and were glad to have them on board. In less than a couple of weeks, Alan and his friends had gone on no less than three action packed missions and enjoyed every minute of it.

Jeff had noticed a change in his youngest son. Alan, so usually hot tempered, had matured it seemed, taking on a new role of seriousness with the job. Alan was even working harder at his schoolwork. The amount of study and homework he had done over the spring break astounded Jeff, yet he enjoyed seeing Alan so on top of things and so confident.

Yet there was one thing that had destroyed the peace. Jeff forcefully requested that Alan at least finish school at Wharton Academy.

There had been an uproar. But in the end Jeff had stood firm.

_Alan, you are fifteen, you're still a child_

His father's word had struck harshly and echoed in Alan's head. He thought they were over this argument. He thought it had all been smoothed over when his father gave him the badge. If he was still a child, did that mean he wasn't a part of International Rescue? Did being a Thunderbird-earning it rightfully through bravery-not mean anything to his father?

Although his best friend Fermat would also be finishing school with him, he couldn't help but feel he was being pushed aside again. He couldn't help but feel he was being left behind.

Everything he had been feeling before the spring break started had been risen from within him.

He didn't look Jeff in the eye as he climbed out of the taxi to bid them goodbye.

"Alan" said Jeff softly

"I know Dad, I know," sighed Alan, his mood not lifting

"I guess we'll see you a…a…a when summer starts" smiled Fermat, hoping to lighten the mood

"We sure will," said Jeff, "Take care, the both of you. Remember, if you need to talk or need help…"

"Use your telecoms" finished Alan gloomily

It had been Brain's latest invention. Tiny communicators inside their watches allowing them to communicate or be located from anywhere in the world.

Jeff looked at his son, "Fermat, why don't you run along and see which dorm you two are in while I say goodbye to Alan?"

"Sure" said Fermat, catching on

As soon as Fermat was out of ears range, Jeff spoke, "I know this isn't the way you want it to be Alan" he said

Alan didn't want to hear it, "Dad, I'm gonna be late, dinner's at five" he said to the floor

"Listen to me" Jeff held his by the shoulders, forcing him to look up, "You've proven yourself son. You've gone through more than I could ask the other boys. But that doe not exclude you from getting a proper education. You're still-"

"Yeah, yeah Dad I know!" exploded Alan, "I'm still a child!"

Jeff let go of him, looking aghast

"Well, while I'm here I guess you'd better look after this for me" said Alan, smacking something into his father's hand discreetly so people wouldn't see what it was, "I won't be needing it for a while"

He stormed away, carrying his bag towards the dormitory.

Jeff looked down to see a Thunderbirds badge in his palm.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

From Thunderbird Five, John Tracy decided to call in. After the attack from the Hood, which had left Thunderbird Five in ruins and him with a fractured arm, Jeff had made it protocol for John to contact base every night and morning.

Brains had also rigged up a relay system in which Tracy Island would receive any alarms signalling a threat to the space station.

Two weeks after the attack, with Brains and his brothers taking shifts to fly up, Thunderbird Five was functional again. John was almost glad to be back. Although he had enjoyed the time he had spent recovering with his family, although it had been great seeing Alan take his first steps as a Thunderbird, John was glad to be back up with the stars again. This was his place.

Jeff must have been waiting for his call, "John, how are you?"

"Quiet as anything up here" reported John, "There's a heck of a storm near Sydney and there's been a small rockslide in California, but no calls have been made"

"No problem" said Jeff, "Anything else on your mind?"

"I think I can smell Onaha's roast beef from out here, which is pure cruelty, but other than that I'm fine. How's Alan?" he asked with a small smile

Jeff sighed and held up Alan's badge for him to se, "He still hasn't calmed down"

John frowned at the badge, "Did he give it back to you?"

"Yeah. I think we're back to square one for a while John"

John shook his head, "Don't worry Dad. Alan'll cool off, don't blame yourself" he said firmly

"Thanks John" sighed Jeff, "I'd better go and get stuck into that roast beef or Onaha will have my head" he smiled

"Cruelty, just plain cruelty" smiled John

That got another smile from Jeff, "I'll talk to you in the morning John, take care"

"You too Dad, goodnight" replied John, ending the communication.

Sighing, he leant back in his chair. He heard a small bleep as the food processor signalled his own meal was ready, but ignored it.

_Maybe I should talk to Alan_, he thought, _he'd be having free time right about now_

He hailed Alan's telecom and waited a while until Alan finally picked up

"John?" his brother cried out in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Just calling to see how you were" said John cheerfully, hoping to rub his good mood off on his younger brother

Alan's eyes narrowed, "More like checking up on me"

"No, that's not it" said John firmly, "Am I clear to talk?"

Alan sighed, "Yeah, its just me and Fermat in the dorm"

"Good, Alan, everything's going to be fine, you know that right?" said John

"Yeah, I know, butfor now I have the right to be annoyed" said Alan

"I know you do" said John softly, "But don't make this hard on Dad okay?"

"I have a right to be angry John and I don't need you to try and make peace for Dad" snapped Alan

"Alan-"

"You know what? Dad sent me here to finish school, so why don't you let me do that without trying to lecture me like a child!"

With that, Alan cut off.

_Damn!_ John rubbed his eyes; _maybe that wasn't such a good idea_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The next morning, Alan went to classes. Back into the old routine. It wasn't that bad. The only thing that annoyed him was that his first class was science. He hated science and had always for some reason been terrible at it. And for that reason, the teacher, Mr Haroldson had always loathed him. Miserably he sat down at his desk next to Fermat, awaiting the arrival of Mr Haroldson.

But when the bell rang to class to start, it was not Mr Haroldson who walked through the door. It was a man with brown greying hair, blue eyes who looked only to be in his late thirties as opposed to Mr Harold son's healthy sixty one.

He had a warm smile that made everyone seem like they actually wanted to be in this hellhole and a voice that hushed the entire class, "Good morning Gentlemen" was his greeting.

Most people sat up at being addressed as adults, not as 'boys' - Alan included

"For those of you who haven't heard of me, my name is Mr Corper. I am to be your new science teacher as Mr Haroldson has decided to retire" he glanced mischievously at the class, "and not before time it seems"

There was a chorus of laughter.

"Right then!" exclaimed Mr Corper, "Mr Haroldson explained to me that you are due to start revising for your examinations later this term. So, I'm going to need you to tell me what it is you want to study. Anything anyone is having particular trouble with?"

There was a nervous silence in the room. Alan glanced towards Fermat, knowing very well the intelligent teen would have no need to put his hand up for a question like this.

In the end he found himself raising his hand.

"Yes…. Mr Tracy isn't it?" asked Mr Corper

Alan nodded nervously

"Yes, I've heard a few things about you from old Haroldson" he smiled, walking over to Alan's desk, "Do you have a topic for us to begin with?"

"Chemistry" Alan said, "I think a lot of us are confused by it"

Mr Corper nodded, "Very well then, lets begin with that. Notebooks out Gentlemen!"

The class went surprisingly smoothly for everyone. Alan found that Corper's methods allowed him to ask questions without feeling like an idiot for once.

He left the lesson feeling alive and refreshed.

This went on for weeks. Alan found himself improving dramatically. However, his stubbornness made him reluctant to tell his father, whom he hadn't spoken to since the first day of term.

Fermat constantly hinted his encouragemtn at Alan making at least one call to his family, but Alan just grew withdrawn and miserable at the first mention of them.

Fermat had grown increasingly worried about his best friend, especially when he had found Alan lying on his bed in their dorm, even though the Thunderbirds were performing another daring rescue on TV-something the old Alan would've rather died than miss.

Alan had also been spending a lot of time with Mr Corper. Not that it was bad that Alan was focusing and enjoying his studies. It just unnerved Fermat that he wasn't the one Alan turned for comfort to anymore.

On a wild and wet night, ten days before finals, things got out of hand.

Fermat was lying on his bed, reading through his English notes. The room was silent. Fermat stole a glance of his best friend, who had his nose in a chemistry book. The fact that Alan was staring at a spot on the page told Fermat he was not reading at all.

"Something on your mind?" he asked casually

Alan snapped out of his trance, "No" he said

Fermat sighed, "Alan, come on. You can't n…n…n…avoid talking to them forever"

It didn't take a genius to work out what he meant by 'them'

Alan sighed harshly, dropping his book on the desk with a thud, "Why do you assume my bad moods have something to do with them?" he exclaimed, busying himself by sorting his books and notes.

"Come on Alan, I've known you forever. Whenever you r…r…r…think about your family, you g…g…g…stare off into the distance and go quiet" said Fermat, keeping his voice melancholy to avoid Alan thinking he was attacking him for the truth

Alan stopped what he was doing for a moment. Fermat could see his jaw muscles tighten and cringed in suspense. Alan was sure to blow again.

"Just drop it Fermat. I don't need you interfering with my bad moods" he mumbled

"I though you said nothing was w…w…the matter" said Fermat, raising an eyebrow

Alan slammed his books down, turning on him, "The only thing wrong is that I'm annoyed. I'm not thinking about them, I do not want to talk to them and I don't need you trying to force me to!"

Fermat's face fell, "Alan, I'm not a…a…trying to-"

"Just leave me alone!" said Alan, grabbing a jacket and storming out.

Fermat didn't need to ask where he was going.

**Don't go away! New chapter up soon!**


	2. new family

Alan wrapped his arms around himself against the cold wind. The weather was pretty wild, which was very unusual this time of year. It must be reflecting his mood.

He'd been trying so hard with his studies this year. He'd been studying every day, sometimes staying up into the late hours of the night.

Everyone else had thought he'd just changed over the spring break. But Alan hadn't been able to fool Fermat. That's what made him his best friend. Fermat knew Alan well. He'd seen straight through him.

All of his efforts had been for one reason. His family.

Alan was trying so desperately to do well in hope of impressing his father. This tenacious effort provided him with a goal, but not a distraction. He thought about his family everyday and purposely avoided talking about them. Whenever the Thunderbirds were on TV or were headlined as being heroes of another tragedy, he disappeared for hours into his room, pouring over his books.

And the worst thing was, although Fermat could read him like a book, he was the last person Alan wanted to talk to about the issue. Th only person he could talk to was Mr Corper. That's where he was headed now.

Mr Corper was a great teacher, not just because he could explain each subject in a way even Alan could understand, but because he was passionate about his work. He could be found late at night in the lab, often working with chemicals. Sometimes he even let Alan help him. Meanwhile Alan could talk to him about things. He'd listen and then give his opinion and advice. He was the only thing keeping Alan from utterly breaking down.

Alan therefore wasn't nervous as he tapped on the classroom door.

"Come in" called Mr Corper, looking up, "Alan! Come on in!" he smiled

Alan returned it grimly, walking over to where Corper was working with a few chemicals and charts in front of him.

Corper indicated to them, "Trying a new experiment I thought we could do next class. You want to see how it works?"

Alan nodded.

Corper indicated the beaker in front of him containing shavings of a silvery white metal, "Sodium" he said.

Alan nodded, still feeling downhearted

"Tell me about it" said Corper after a minute's silence

"It's atomic number is 11, its atomic weight is twenty-two point nine, its boiling point is eight hundred and eighty eight Celsius and its melting point is ninety seven point eight" Alan recited

Corper nodded, "Impressive. You've been doing your homework" he said. Then he raised his eyebrows, "But I wasn't referring to the sodium"

Alan sighed, sitting on one of the stools next to the lab bench and propping his chins on his hands, "It's stupid. Never mind"

Corper put down his equipment and crossed his arms, resting on the table so he was eye level with Alan, "Alan, you've come to me for weeks now. We've talked about so many things together, some professional, some personal. I'm always here to listen" he spoke softly.

Alan looked up, then took a breath, "It's just. Well, exams are in a week and I think I'm going to disappoint myself"

"How is that? You've been flying through your subjects Alan. A lot of teachers have noticed the change in your grades" said Corper

"I know" said Alan, "But I'm doing all this for the wrong reasons"

"How is that?" asked Corper softly

"Well, before I came back here I had an argument with my Dad. You see, I did something pretty good over the break and I ended up proving myself worthy to be a-" Alan stumbled, almost blurting out "a Thunderbird", "A part of my Dad's team where he works. Its always been a dream of mine and I thought everything was settled. But then Dad sent me back here and it was just like…nothing had changed"

"And you want to prove that you can get back on that team by excelling in your studies" it was more of a statement than a question

Alan looked up, surprised, "Yeah. But after finals…I'm just afraid that I wont be able to handle being shunned again"

Corper nodded, "What you're feeling is enough to tear someone apart Alan. You feel conflicted. You don't know whether to keep up the act or give up now to avoid disappointment. You are the youngest member of your family are you not?"

Alan nodded, "I've always kinda been left behind because of that. But spring break felt…it felt like I wasn't just a part of Dad's team. It was like I was a part of the family. The family team"

"Have you spoken to your father?" asked Corper quietly

Alan closed his eye for a moment, "He doesn't want to listen. None of my family do. They're all on hi side" he said sadly

"How do you know that?" asked Corper

Alan didn't answer. The telecomm call from John a few weeks ago had been enough but he didn't want to get into it

Corper sighed, "Alan, you may feel that you're alone and you may feel betrayed. But believe me when I say that anyone who doesn't consider you a vital part of their team is a fool" he said strongly, "You're smart, resourceful, courageous, your friends love you"

Alan smiled, embarrassed. Corper was the only one who could make him smile nowadays.

"All it will take is time, that's all. You've got many strong qualities Alan, make patience one of them," said Corper

Alan bit his lip and nodded. He hadn't been given a positive talk like that in a long time. He could feel a familiar sensation up his nose and in the corners of his eyes.

_Oh please_, he thought, _don't cry_

It didn't work, tears fell silently down his face and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop them, but no luck. His held his head in his hands and began to shake with quiet sobs. Within seconds he felt Mr Corper behind his and an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. It felt so comforting to be held by somebody again. All this time he spent trying to avoid his family made him miss them even more. He often began to wonder whether he had a family at all.

After a few minutes, he sat up properly, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He and Corper exchanged a small smile before Corper sat back on his stool, starting to tinker with the equipment again.

"Now, I thought it would be worthwhile to examine how sodium can be detected in other substances. Do you know how that can be done?" asked Corper

Alan shook his head.

Corper smiled, "Hold it over a flame. If the flame turns yellow, it means sodium is present"

Alan frowned, "But isn't this a bit dangerous? Sodium is very unstable. It can react with almost anything with extreme effects. If someone were to put it in water, it would-"

"Produce hydrogen and may self combust, causing it to explode, well done Alan" finished Corper, "But I trust my class and this lesson will certainly help you in the finals"

Alan nodded, smiling, then looked at the clock, "Oh no, I'd better get back, its late"

"Yes, too true" said Corper,

"Thanks Mr Corper" said Alan

"Anytime Alan, I'll see you tomorrow"

The next day, Alan woke up to find Fermat had already gone to breakfast. He showered and dressed hurriedly, hoping to catch him before class to apologise for yelling at him the previous night. He made it to find his friend with his nose in a book, trying not to spill baked beans on the page.

Alan walked over with his tray, "hey, can I sit down?"

Fermat didn't look up, "Yeah"

Alan took a seat, looking at his friend nervously.

_Just say it_, he thought

"Look Fermat, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night"

Fermat looked up from his book.

"You were right about my bad moods and you're my best friend so there's no way I could hide it from you" said Alan, "But, I just want to be able to work things out on my own for now"

Fermat nodded, "It's okay Alan" he smiled

Alan smiled, relieved to have made peace.

He and Fermat went over notes, talked about ideas, just like nothing had happened. They were walking to the laboratory for science when suddenly they were thrown off their feet by a tremendous explosion. A great ball of fire flew across the conjoined buildings, swallowing them in flame.

People were screaming as debris flew into the air, littering the front courtyard with burning shrapnel.

Alan rolled over, dazed, "Fermat!" he yelled

"Here!" called his friend, who stood up, straitening his glasses as he gazed in awe at the towering flames.

"Oh my God! Corper!" Alan cried out, running towards the door

Fermat grabbed him, "Alan no! Its too dangerous!"

"I can't just leave him in there!" cried Alan, pulling

"Alan! Listen to me! There could be another explosion! You could get trapped or worse!" reasoned Fermat

Alan looked painfully at the buildings.

Teachers behind him were ushering people to the sports oval, where it was protocol to be evacuated.

"Alan, I'm sorry. No one can help us" said Fermat

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff was sitting in his office, paperwork strewn in front of him.

What he would give for a break right now.

He was about to go and get a coffee before an emergency signal came through from John.

"John, this is base, what's the problem?" asked Jeff

"Dad! I just got a call from Fermat. There's been an explosion at the school" said John hurriedly

"Are they okay?" asked Jeff, his heart pounding

"Yeah Dad, Alan and Fermat are fine. But there's a few people trapped inside the buildings" reported John

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. rising flames

The Fire Chief, standing beside the main fire vehicle, wiped hi forehead, "This isn't working. The fire is still raging out of control"

His colleague monitoring the hose pressure unit shook his head, "Even with the hoses giving it all they got, we can't control the fire enough to get into the building"

The Fire Chief walked grimly to the Headmaster on the oval, explaining the situation.

"There must be something you can do!" exclaimed the Headmaster

Fermat stopped when he overheard the heated conversation.

"None of us can help those people" explained the Fire Chief

"Somebody can," said Fermat

The Fire Chief and Headmaster turned towards him.

"What are you saying kid?" asked the Fire Chief

"Make a c…c…radio call to international Rescue. The Thunderbirds can help," said Fermat

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It had been an hour since John had called. Jeff sat at his desk anxiously, jumping when he heard the emergency siren.

"What is it John?"

John's face appeared on the telescreen, "Dad, Wharton Academy have sent out a call for International Rescue"

"Okay John, we're on our way"

Jeff activated the command and control centre, rasing the alarm. Within seconds Scott, Virgil and Gordon came racing in, followed by Brains.

"There's been a major accident at Wharton Academy, let's move!" called Jeff, "Alan and Fermat are fine, but there are a few people trapped" he told them at the horrified looks on their faces.

"Thunderbirds are go!"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan paced on the oval where he stood with all the other students and teachers. It had been confirmed that three people were missing. Three people…including Corper. The emergency services had been unable to get inside the burning buildings and, although Fermat had told him his father was on his way to help, Alan was driving himself crazy with impatience. Corper had told him to be patient, but right now that was the last thing Alan wanted to be.

After another minute, he got Fermat's attention, "I'm going," he said

"What? Alan, you can't!" Fermat tried to keep his voice down

"Yes I can. I'm a Thunderbird Fermat, it's my job. I'm not standing around here waiting for him to die" with that, he ran off, evading the eyes of teachers.

As he approached, he could feel the intense heat from the flames still licking the buildings. Holding his sleeve over his mouth and nose to protect himself from the smoke, Alan dashed inside the building.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff brought Thunderbird 2 down on the oval, unbuckling himself as soon as it was done. All of them donned fire gear including helmets, partly so they couldn't be recognised by Alan's teachers and peers "Scott, what's the situation?" he asked his son when he and Gordon made it outside.

His eldest son, also wearing a helmet, jogged over, "The Fire Chief said three people are missing. The fire originated in the lab and moved to three conjoined buildings. Since the explosion the fire has been steadily moving" reported Scott

"Right. Instruct the Fire Chief to clear the area of his equipment and staff. Virgil, we're gonna need the Firefly" he spoke into his telecomm

"You got it Dad" came the reply

He, Scott and Gordon left the oval, getting closer to the building.

Virgil appeared in the Firefly moments later and started attacking the flames. Jeff Gordon and Scott moved closer to the building, leaving the oval far behind

"Lets move in!" called Jeff

"Sir! Sir!" came a voice

Jeff spun around to see Fermat running towards them, "Fermat! Get away from here! There's nothing you can do on this one," instructed Jeff

Fermat panted, "N…n…no, it's not about me. Alan's in there!"

"What?" exclaimed Scott

"Why is he inside?" asked Jeff

"He went to l…l…search for someone. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't l…l…"

"Okay Fermat, we'll take care of it, get back to the evacuation area" instructed Jeff

The boy ran off.

"Why the hell didn't he wait for us? He knew we were coming!" cried Gordon as they made their way inside

"Lets just focus on finding him," said Jeff, quelling a possible argument

They made their way down the hall

"Wait!" called Scott, rasing a hand and walking towards a broom cupboard. He opened it to find a young boy huddling inside, "I found one!" he cried, "Come with me, you'll be okay" he told the boy, picking him off the floor

"Get him out of here" instructed Jeff

Scott ran outside.

Within moments they found another child and Gordon rushed him outside just as Scott returned, "The kids have been taken to a couple of paramedic vans well away from the fire" he announced

"Good" said Jeff, "We need to get closer to the lab"

Gordon joined them and together they walked deeper into the inferno.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan coughed through the smoke, his eyes watering. He was right in front of the lab now and he could barely take anymore. And the heat! The heat was unbearable! He called out for Corper but got no reply. He was afraid of kicking down the lab door. Afraid as to what might be inside. But he knew if he didn't Corper would die. Bracing himself, he kicked down the door, standing back. He was lucky he did for as soon as the door was down, a great ball of fire shot through the doorway. Smoke billowed towards him, making it impossible for him to see or breathe.

Despair filled him. Corper couldn't be alive. Not in this. He had failed.

He should've got here sooner, then he might have had a chance.

He wasn't a Thunderbird. Thunderbirds saved lives. He hadn't.

The smoke was choking him as he gasped for air. He stumbled blindly, intent on getting out. Finding a place where he could see. But all he could see was blackness. He fell to his knees, desperate for air. Blackness surrounded him and he slumped to the hot floor.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff flashed his torch, hoping to see through the thick smoke that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Dad, we're never going to find anything in this" called Scott

"We're not leaving!" replied Jeff, franticly waving his torch

He shuffled his feet so as not to fall over anything when suddenly his foot hit something soft. He bent down and concentrated all the light on the object. It was Alan!

"Boys!" yelled Jeff

"Oh God, Alan!" exclaimed Scott

"Lets go!" said Jeff, just as the roof started creaking.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Vitals…respiratory…stable…"

"Smoke…inhalation…"

None of these words made sense as Alan groggily returned to consciousness.

He tried opening his eyes but they felt like they had been glued together. He tried to call for someone's help, but all that came out was a weak groan. Someone caught his flailing hand and held it, "Alan, Alan, its Dad, can you hear me? It's okay, I'm here"

Alan tried to reply, but nothing came out. His throat felt like sandpaper. Instead he just squeezed the hand holding his.

"Alan, can you open your eyes?" called his Dad, "Look at me Alan, come on"

Alan wrenched his eyelids apart and they stung. He instinctively shut them again, cringing.

Someone wiped them with a cold wet cloth, which felt like heaven, allowing him to open them again. His father came into focus, smiling.

"Alan, don't you ever do that to me again" his Dad sounded scared

"Wha…" Alan tried to speak again but was immediately sent into a fit of coughing. Pain ripped through his chest and for the first time he realised there was a mask on his face. He tried to take it off to breathe better, but another hand stopped him, holding the mask down, "No son, leave the mask on," said an unfamiliar voice

Alan panicked, _I can't breathe!_

His Dad's voice soothed him, "Shhhh, Alan, just calm down. Take deep breaths, its ok. That's it"

Alan's coughing eased, but he still shook, feeling cold.

"Dad, what's…" he tried again

Jeff looked him in the eye, "You were inside the building Alan, do you remember? The fire?"

Alan's eyes darted as he remembered. Suddenly he shot up, "Corper!"

Jeff held him down, "Shhhh, Alan calm down. He's safe. He made it out" he told him, "He was the one you were looking for wasn't he?" he said quietly

Alan nodded, "Dad…I'm…"

"Alan it's okay. Just relax. You're suffering smoke inhalation" soothed his Dad

"Where am I?" Alan finally managed to say a whole sentence

"You're in a paramedic van at school. You were rescued by International Rescue," replied Jeff raising an eyebrow discreetly

After taking some time to process all of this information, which was muddled by the fact that his father was dressed in normal attire, Alan caught on. But this realisation brought no comfort. His family had needed to come to his rescue. Alan felt even more like a failure.

"But how…" Alan went into another fit, this time it made him gag and he vomited. Hands tried to roll him over before he could choke and removed the mask, holding a small basin for him to be sick in.

Alan panted, shaking violently

Jeff held him firmly, "Shhhh, its okay. Just relax. You're going to be fine"

After a few minutes a man with black hair in a paramedic's suit stood over him, "Son, I'm just going to check your airways, I need you to tilt your head as far back as you can for me, can you do that?"

Jeff helped Alan as the paramedic opened his mouth and shone a small torch down his throat.

"Good job son, well done" commended the paramedic, replacing the oxygen mask

"Dad what's happening?" asked Alan, getting tired

"What do you mean Alan?" asked Jeff softly, rubbing his son's arm

"What's…going to happen now?" Alan struggled to say

"I'm not sure Alan. Everyone's being sent home," Jeff told him

Alan nodded, the whole world swimming, "Dad…I'm…" he tried to tell his father,

"I know Alan, I know" soothed his Dad, "Just go to sleep, just relax"

Those were the last words Alan heard before sinking into darkness.

**Please review!**


	4. farewell to whom?

Two days later, after spending some time in the school's infirmary under observation, Alan was packing his bags to leave. The entire school was been sent home so that damage could be assessed and repairs could be made. The fire had reached the administration block, which stood in the middle courtyard separating the two blocks of classrooms and dorms, meaning that almost half of the school was unusable. Any student sitting the finals was issued a reservation at another school in the area so they could sit the finals there. Alan was both happy and sad at the news.

Although his father had forgiven him for acting impulsively, but the root problem had been left untouched. His feelings about going home were an unidentifiable mixture.

_Ah well, at least I'll be able to see Tintin again_, he thought miserably

He grabbed his bags and shuffled his way out to the car his father was waiting at. Jeff would then take Alan and Fermat to an airport where they would take his father's jet to Tracy Island.

He gave his father a grim smile before handing him his bags. As Jeff loaded them into the boot of the car, Alan looked back at the school.

For the past two days, more than wanting to see his own father, he wanted to see Mr Corper. He hadn't seen him since before the fire and was eager to see how he was. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye; not after the relationship they'd built together.

"Dad, I'll be back in a minute," he said, running off towards administration

He hesitantly knocked on the door to be called in by Mrs Whiteman, the school receptionist.

"And what can I do for you Mr Tracy?" she asked. The stern but kind old lady had seen Alan through to the principal's office many times during his stay at Wharton's and had grown a fondness for him.

For the first time in a long while, Alan didn't greet her with a cocky, "Mrs Whiteman, my blossom, you're looking fabulous today"

Instead he spoke nervously, "um, Mrs Whiteman, do you know if I can see Mr Corper?"

Noticing his solemn tone, she nodded, "I'll see what I can do"

"Alan?" came a voice

Alan spun around to see none other than Mr Corper standing behind him. Alan broke out into a smile, "You're okay!" he exclaimed before he could control himself

Mr Corper only smiled, "Yes, I'm okay. Would you like to step outside for a moment?"

Alan nodded and they both stepped out into the teacher's porch area.

"How are you Alan? I heard what you did," said Corper bluntly

Alan could always trust him to get to the point and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay"

"I meant to come and see you, but unfortunately the Headmaster has been bogging all of the staff with paperwork" apologised Corper

"No its okay"

Mr Corper nodded, "That was a brave thing you did Alan. But it was also very foolish"

Alan looked at the floor, expecting to get another lecture.

But instead, Corper said, "I don't suppose you want to hear me banter on about right and wrong. But I do want to say thankyou"

Alan was shocked when Corper embraced him strongly.

Awkwardly and quickly Corper released him, looking around nervously. He gave a small cough, "Excuse me"

"Well, I suppose this is it" shrugged Alan

"Is someone here for you?" asked Corper

"Yeah, my Dad" he replied

"Well, you'd best be off. I'll see you soon" said Corper

Alan bid him goodbye and walked around the back of the administration block towards the carpark. He wondered why, as his teacher, Corper did not wish him well on his finals.

Alan walked a little further outside and was suddenly grabbed just below the shoulder by a strong hand.

"Don't make a sound Alan, just keep walking," said a voice

Alan looked around to see Mr Corper.

But there was something different this time. He didn't have a twinkle in his eye. They were now cold steel.

"What's happening?" murmured Alan

"I'm taking you home Alan" replied Mr Corper

"No you're not," said Alan, remembering his Dad waiting for him in the carpark

"I'm taking you to a new home"

"What?"

Mr Corper tightened his grip as the walked towards the staff carpark, opposite to where Alan was supposed to be heading

"What are you doing? Stop this! Let me go!" said Alan tugging

Mr Corper pulled against him, "Alan I warn you, if you keep going you're only going to make this difficult for yourself"

"Let me go!" cried Alan

Suddenly he saw Jeff walked from his car towards the school, looking for him.

"Dad! Dad help! Please! Dad!" Alan yelled, only to have a hand placed over his mouth

He didn't stop yelling, but he was muffled. Jeff couldn't hear him, as he was pulled further away by Mr Corper

"This is my last warning Alan!" said Mr Corper

Alan didn't stop struggling, now twisting his whole body in an attempt to get free. He suddenly felt something strike his back, causing him to fall limply, winded. Mr Corper held him, not letting him fall, "Nice and easy now Alan" placing a square of folded cloth over his mouth and nose. Alan realised it was soaked in chloroform but it was too late. He tried weakly to struggle but in vain as the drug made him grow even weaker. He saw his Dad walking away as he lost consciousness.

**Reviews please!**


	5. missing

Alex could feel a rumbling sensation underneath him when he next came to. He felt groggy, like his dad waking him up in the middle of the night for a mission. His Dad…

Alan's eyes snapped open. He was no longer tired. He remembered. Where was Corper? More to the point; where was HE?

His eyes darted around. He was lying along the back seat of a car. The car was moving, which explained the rumbling sensation. His hands were bound by cord like ropes and tied to the handle of one of the back doors and a folded blanket was under his head. He looked up, not daring to move, to see Corper driving the car. Alan tried to see where they were, but the back windows had covers over them and the rear window was too high up to see through.

"Hello Alan" said an all too familiar voice

Alan looked up to see Corper's eyes looking at him through the review mirror. His heart pounded, "Where are we?" he gasped

Corper's eyes returned to the road ahead, "Just relax Alan, you're in good hands"

Alan tried to sit up, or even sneak a glimpse of the outside through the back or forward windows.

But Corper purred dangerously, "Don't move Alan, or I'm going to have to stop the car"

It was a mild threat parents often used on little kids, but Alan could hear the threat very clearly. He sank back down, his head resting on the folded blanket. It felt like hours had passed and Alan sleepily closed his eyes. The next time he awoke, the car had stopped. It was dark, so Alan guessed it was night. The door by his feet opened and Corper bent inside. Alan stiffened when Corper reached over and untied the rope from the door handle.

Corper seemed to read his thoughts, "Don't think about running Alan," he warned, pulling Alan out of the car.

Alan nearly fell over when Corper pulled him upright, holding him securely around the chest.

Alan blinked. Corper hadn't taken him somewhere desolate. He wasn't in the country or in a desert. He was in the parking lot of a block of plush city apartments. A sign on the wall read 'Thousand Oaks Hotel: Lobby this way'

Alan was still a little dazed when Corper pulled him over towards the lift, but that soon passed. Corper pushed the button summoning the lift when Alan thrust his elbows into his capture's stomach. Corper doubled over and Alan bolted, not too sure where he was going. He just ran, desperately trying to find some means of escape. He opened the door to the stairwell and raced down the flights. He could hear Corper behind him, which made him run faster. Adrenaline pumped through him as he fled from the man who had been closer to him than a father over the past few months until something struck his head and he fell the rest of the way down.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back at Wharton Academy, Jeff had been waiting for Alan with Fermat by the car. After a while he had grown impatient. Why was Alan taking so long?

Instructing Fermat to remain by the car, Jeff had stridden into the administration office. The receptionist Mrs Whiteman, whom he had met on several occasions, had greeted him.

"Mr Tracy, it is good to see you again" she regarded him

"Good afternoon, do you know where Alan has gotten to?" Jeff had asked

Mrs Whiteman had chirped, "He stepped outside to talk to a teacher"

Jeff had gone outside but had found nothing. No trace of Alan. No trace of anyone.

"Do you know where they may have gone?" he had asked the receptionist

She shook her head, looking concerned, "He went out just a few minutes ago with Mr Corper. They couldn't have gone anywhere else. Most of the school is off limits"

Jeff frowned. It wasn't like Alan to wonder off without telling him where he was going.

Jeff had taken a seat and waited for a few minutes. But not for long. After he and Mrs Whiteman had conducted a search and crossed out all the possibilities, Alan was still nowhere to be found.

That was an hour ago. Now Jeff stood talking to the police in the staff room.

"He said he was only going to be a few minutes, but he's been missing for almost two hours now" said Jeff

"Who was he with at the time?" asked the policeman, scratching his chin

"Mr Peter Corper, he is currently a science teacher, specialising in chemistry" said the Headmaster, who had been called

"What is the relationship between the two?" asked the officer

"Purely professional" answered the Headmaster

"Well," a small voice piped up. Fermat had been there the whole time. Jeff had called him to the office less than ten minutes after leaving him with the car. Fermat had admitted to not knowing where Alan could have gone. Now the blue-spectacled boy cringed, "Alan has had a very close relationship with Mr Corper. He's his b…b…favourite teacher and he always went to him to t…t…discuss things with"

"What kind of things?" asked Jeff

Fermat shrugged, as if not wanting to say, "Well…I don't know exactly. I was never t…t…with him when he went. But whenever Alan was angry, he always w…w…saw Mr Corper

"You're saying the boy was angry a lot of the time?" asked the officer

"Well, kind of…" said Fermat

"About what?" asked Jeff

Fermat looked at him, cringing again, "Family stuff" he said shortly

Jeff knew what he meant instantly, but the officer saw a different angle

"So maybe there was a chance that Master Tracy wanted to avoid going back home and purposely misplaced himself?"

Jeff turned on him, "My boy wouldn't run away"

The officer shrugged, "Teenagers these days are unpredictable Mr Tracy. But I'll take this to the station and if we receive any information, we'll contact you"

"So I'm just supposed to sit twiddling my thumbs until Alan is found? What kind of a father would I be if I did that?" Jeff was nearly shouting

Fermat was sinking deeper and deeper into his chair.

The officer obviously didn't want to discuss the matter, "Is there any way we can contact you, are you staying close to the area?"

Jeff calmed, "No, I live with my family on an island I own"

"What would you say if I got you some temporary residence? A hotel room somewhere close just for now?" suggested the officer

Jeff had no choice but to nod. The officer left to make the arrangements and Jeff sank into a chair, rubbing his face in his hands.

What am I going to tell the rest of the family? He thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews. To these people in particular:**

**Hobbeth:** This is the style I've always been writing in so it works for me. But I'm always open to new ideas etc so if you have any, that'd be great. Thanks!

**Tikatu:** I lost count how many reviews you sent me! Lol! Okay, hopefully this chapter answers your question about Jeff wondering where Alan was and Fermat twiddling his thumbs when Jeff abandoned him at the car. Thanks for the USA education tips. I've got no idea how the system works there so hopefully my new version fits in a bit more. When the Thunderbirds arrive at the fire, yes, it is noted that they are wearing helmets to protect their identities and yes, I've noted that Jeff changes out of his uniform to see Alan after the fire. I've done a lot of changing and I apologise for all the really lame mistakes. Hopefully they're ok now (eg: fire crew arriving after thunderbirds) I you have any more info on American schooling systems, lemme know! Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy!

**Thowra angel:** sorry bout all the really lame mistakes. I was rushing to get it up and running. Hopefully my editing fixed that.

**To anyone else, hope your still enjoying it!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	6. truths

The next time Alan awoke, pain greeted him a little more forcefully than the previous time. His head throbbed; his neck was terribly stiff and sore. He felt like his entire body had been run over by the Mole. He tried to move, but his hands were bound behind his back, one of his shoulders was twisted so much it screamed in protest.

He opened his eyes as soon as he remembered what had happened.

He had been running down the stairs from Corper, then the last thing he knew he had been falling the rest of the way down. What had happened? Had he simply tripped? No. Something had hit his head. Hard

_Man that had hurt,_ thought Alan, wincing at the memory

He tried to gain some clue as to where he was. He was surprised to see he was in a plush room, lying on a neat soft bed. The blinds had been pulled halfway up, allowing sunlight to shine through. The rays sent drumbeats through Alan's head, but he was thankful to see them nonetheless. The door of the bedroom he was in was closed. Alan suddenly remembered.

He had seen a sign in the carpark.

"Thousand Oaks Hotel. Lobby this way"

He looked over to the small bedside cabinet to see a small display of contact cards bearing the hotel name and a few brochures. There was also a phone.

His heart leaping with joy, Alan tried to sit up. But he had hardly moved when pain shot through him like an electric charge, making him gasp and lie down again. His head spun as the door opened and someone strode in, closing the door behind them. Alan blinked to regain focus as Corper sat on the bed beside him.

Alan waited for Corper to say something, but the man stayed silent, waiting for Alan to recover. Alan became impatient, "What do you want?" he asked, pain racked his voice

Corper was silent.

Alan was having none of this. He tried to get up again and although the pain made him cry out and his eyes fill with tears, he managed to sit. "Who are you?" he sobbed

This time Corper replied, "I am Peter Corper, Professor of Sciences at Wharton Academy"

"No you're not" said Alan, "You're not the man I knew"

Corper gave a small smile, "No I'm not. I am more than that Alan. I am your family, am I not?"

Alan looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Alan" Corper emphasised the name, "You revealed more to me about your life than anybody ever has. I was your friend, I was your father. You put such faith and trust in me. You made yourself perfect for my plans"

"What?" Alan still didn't understand. His body was tense and pain was etched on his face.

"When I came to Wharton Academy, I truly was a Professor, but I was unhappy about my life. A teacher's purpose is to teach the next generation. The generation, into whose hands every part of the world's economical, social, political and technological elements are to be placed in. Yet for decades, teachers have not been given the respect they deserve. They were pushed aside behind doctors, bankers, surgeons, and engineers.

"It has always been a dream of mine to teach. Yet a few years ago when I entered the world of education, I was shocked to discover how little my work was valued by society. Wharton Academy was my chance. A place where the sons of doctors, bankers, surgeons and engineers learned. When I met you, I did my research. Alan Tracy, son of the billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy

"You will remain here until I am given the respect I deserve. The respect of two billion dollars in fact"

Alan looked at him, "You haven't told me everything. Teacher's rights? You've got to be fighting for more than that to go this far"

Corper smiled, "Very good Alan. You're right. You see, one of the reasons I could talk to you about your troubles is because I too have experienced them. My father was a banker, and a wealthy one at that. As the eldest, I was to inherit that wealth. My father had high hopes for me, but somehow I could never reach them. He and I saw different ways. He valued everything that made the wheels of the economy spin, I valued teaching"

Corper's expression changed, "He hated me for it. Told me I was a lost cause for him. And then, he betrayed me in the worst form. He gave his entire firm and fortune to my younger brother. So you see Alan, we are not so different. Both our families have betrayed us"

Alan shook his head, "We're not the same. Your pathetic" he spat, "This has got nothing to do with teacher's rights. You're fighting for nothing more than your own greed"

Corper's face fell and he backhanded Alan, sending him tumbling off the bed

"I did you a favour Alan!" he growled, "You didn't want your family, so I brought you away from them! You should be thanking me!"

Alan held in the sobs that threatened to come as he lay on the floor. Corper was right. He hadn't wanted to be with his family. It was all his own fault. Now both he and his family would suffer.

Corper seemed to soften slightly as he walked over, "Alan, everything will change for you. When the money is paid to me, who knows, maybe I'll take you with me. Somewhere I can replace you father" he said mockingly

"Go to hell" coughed Alan

Corper roughly picked him up laid him on the bed. Alan was surprised when Corper untied his hands.

"You're hurt," said Corper

"Yeah when someone pushes you down a flight of stairs, you tend to get a little banged up" spat Alan

Corper gently pulled out his right arm and he cried out as pain shot through his sore shoulder.

Alan didn't stop the tears from falling now. He wanted nothing more than to see his family. To be held by his father. To hear Scott and John's voices soothing him. To see Virgil and Gordon smiling fondly at him.

_Why didn't I talk to them? _

Now he was at the mercy of a crazed man who would never let him see his family again.


	7. Help me

"We can't just sit here Dad! We need to do something!" cried Scott

Jeff sighed as he sat in the hotel room issued by the police to him and Fermat. Fermat was sound asleep in one of the bedrooms. But Jeff wasn't able to sleep. Instead he'd called his son's on Tracy Island and broke the news to them all.

Now, opposite him, Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon's faces glared on the telecomm screen.

"I know Scott, but what can we do?" asked Jeff despairingly

"Anything but sit around doing nothing" said Gordon stubbornly

"Dad, we're coming over so we can help" said Virgil

"No" said Jeff firmly

Three shocked faces stared back at him.

"We are still International Rescue and you all need to man the base just in case a rescue call comes in" Jeff explained

"But Dad, " piped up John. Jeff had made a three-way connection so that John could talk from Thunderbird 5, "Family means more than International Rescue and we all want to be there to search for Alan"

Jeff sighed again. John always had a way of talking to him that made him crumble

"Dad, please" Scott said quietly

"Very well" Jeff gave in, "John put Thunderbird 5 on standby. Gordon and Virgil, prepare Thunderbird 3 to go and fetch you brother. Once you're back, all of you make your way to the mainland. Brains and Tintin will man the base. Lets jut hope no one needs rescuing for a while"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTB

If anyone needed rescuing, it was Alan. Corper was showing no hesitation. He even had a doctor come in to look him over.

The doctor had relocated his shoulder (which it turned out had been dislocated in his fall) and diagnosed a mild concussion.

"He's got a fair few bumps and bruises, but no broken bones. How did he manage to fall down the stairs?" he asked curiously

"He was carrying shopping bags with me and tripped" Corper said

Alan said nothing to this. He hadn't moved or made a sound at all while the doctor had examined him. All he could think about was his father. He wished he were dead. He would rather be dead than be trapped like this.

He felt crushed inside and tears forever threatened to fall. When they did, Alan answered the doctors queries with, "It hurts, that's all"

Finally the doctor and Corper got up and left him alone, closing the door behind them. Tears rolled down Alan's cheeks again and the sobs he had been holding finally escaped. He didn't even hear the door open again or realise Corper was sitting next to him until Corper spun him around onto his back.

"The next time you try and pull a stunt like that, I'll dislocate more than your shoulder," he threatened quietly

Alan tried to control himself, wiping away what he could of the tears, "Why did you do that?" he asked

Corper got up, "Do what?"

"Why didn't you just leave me in here to rot?"

Corper shrugged, "I couldn't have you in pain, could I?" he replied lightly, "Besides" his tone remained casual, "I'm sure your father wouldn't be too happy if he didn't get what he paid for"

Alan looked up at the ceiling, knowing he wasn't going to get a real answer. But what _was_ the real answer? Did Corper really not want to damage his leverage or was it something…deeper than that?

"What's going to happen now?" asked Alan shakily, not taking his eyes away from the ceiling

"I'm going to make a call to your father, dear boy. Just to let him know you're well" Corper didn't smile, but he didn't need to. His voice showed the mockery

Alan gave him a dark look and for a moment considered charging at him, but knew he wouldn't get far with that plan.

Corper seemed to read his mind, "Rest well Alan, we can't have you trying to make another escape again can we? Next time you might have a bigger accident" the words held a threatening tone. Corper paused by the door, "I'll say hello to your father for you," he said, leaving.

Alan heard the lock click and for a while didn't move. The hurt was being replaced by anger.

_You're going to pay_ he thought darkly, _when this is over, you'll wish you were back teaching preschoolers _

But when would this be over?

Alan's face softened at the question.

Would his dad be able to find him? Would Corper be stopped before…

Alan couldn't even think of what might happen, because he had no idea.

Slowly he got up and walked over to the window. He'd contemplated this being a useful tool of escape at first. But he'd quickly found out that jumping out of it would only send him plummeting twelve stories until he hit the pavement below. He could see the entrance to the car park though. The same route he had no doubt been taken through. He fiddled with a loose thread in the sling he wore for his shoulder, his forehead resting on the glass.

A red sports car pulled into the car park entrance, stopping for the driver to take a ticket from the machine in front of the gate. It reminded Alan sadly of his brother Virgil's car.

The family had lost count of the amount of times Virgil had caught Alan taking his baby for a spin around Thunderbird Two's silo. Alan remembered sitting in the backseat with Gordon and John as Virgil often drove them in his car through New York whenever the family went for a holiday there while his dad had work to do in his office there. Scott was always up front trying to navigate the busy streets. Gordon and Alan, sick of being stuck in the back, once exchanged the map he used for a map of Manhattan and it was only two hours later, after going around in five different circles, that Scott realised.

Alan looked up at the tall buildings across the street. Would he ever experience those memories again? Would he ever laugh with Gordon at the sight of Scott and Virgil's faces turning red, John with them in the back seat trying not to laugh?

His heart went out to his family as he stood there for what seemed like hours.

Guys, I'm so sorry 

TBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott and his three brothers strode through the lobby of the hotel they'd been told by their father to go

But this was no holiday.

Scott was eating away at himself. _How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I talk to Alan before something like this could happen? If I had talked to him maybe…_

These thoughts had run through his head like clockwork as Virgil had driven them to the hotel.

But the idea of Alan being kidnapped wasn't what scared Scott.

During his explanation of the events that had occurred, Jeff had also revealed the police's other suspicion. He had said that Fermat had described Alan as being angry and upset most of the time. Scott, like the rest of his family, didn't need an explanation as to why. And they all feared the same thing.

Had Alan really run away?

_No, Alan wouldn't,_ Scott shook himself, _if he had, then why couldn't Corper be located?_

Scott and his brothers reached Room 49 and knocked on the door. It took Jeff only seconds to answer it.

Scott embraced his father strongly before anybody spoke a word. The others copied him. Jeff led them into a small family area where Fermat sat looking rather pale at the table.

Everyone was silent as Jeff lay out mugs of coffee. As soon as he sat down, John decided to break the ice, "Any word from the police?" he murmured

That made everyone look up.

"No" replied Jeff, "They came by a while ago, for some 'routine inspections', they called them. Putting camera's by the door and bugging the phone and telecomm"

"So they're preparing for a hostage situation?" asked Scott

"It seems so, but they just say they're taking precautions to cover every possibility," said Jeff, sounding like a tape recorder

Scott studied his father. Jeff looked tired and had bags under his eyes. He hadn't shaved that morning and his face showed the stress he was enduring.

"Dad" said Scott, trying to make his voice firm and strong, "Alan didn't run away. He wouldn't"

Jeff looked at him and nodded, the weariness on his face disappearing for a few seconds.

"We need to do something," said Virgil

"But what?" asked John

"What are the police doing about this?" asked Gordon

"They're carrying out investigations Gordon," answered Jeff

"Have they found anything out yet?" asked Gordon forcefully

Jeff's lack of reply answered the question.

Gordon got up from his chair, angrily kicking the wall, "Well then maybe it's time we did some investigating of our own"

"What are you talking about?" asked John

Gordon leant forwards, resting his hands on the back of his chair, "We're International Rescue, our job is to rescue people. We need to rescue Alan. Lets start from the beginning"

"Where is that?" asked Virgil

John began to see eye to eye with his sibling, "Peter Corper"

Jeff nodded, "The police won't approve, but its better than sitting here"

"Where can we g…g…find Corper though? He must be f…f…a fair distance away by now" asked Fermat, perking up slightly

"I think its time we called on our favourite lady in pink" smiled Scott,

"You're right, she can give us a hand" said Jeff, "I'll call her now"

Scott stood up, "Wait, _I'll_ make the call, you go and have a shower Dad" he said warmly

Jeff looked like he was going to protest, but then yielded, "Deal"

The two were about to part when the telecomm began to ring. Everyone froze.

Jeff walked slowly over and switched the telecomm on. The line opened up but the screen remained black. Whoever was on the other end had requested a voice only connection.

"Hello?" called Jeff

"Ah! Is that Jeff Tracy?" sneered a charming voice

"Yes" replied Jeff, his throat seemed to close

"This is Peter Corper, how are you old boy?"

Jeff's face hardened as his boys and Fermat crowded around the telecomm behind him, "Corper? Where is Alan? If you've hurt him-"

"Now, now Mr Tracy, that's no way to treat you business partner" said Corper

Jeff frowned, "Business partner?"

Corper's voice was still cheerful, "Yes, well, you will be if you want your son to remain unharmed"

Jeff stayed quiet for a moment, "Okay you have my attention"

"Good, good. Now Mr Tracy, I'll cut to the chase so to speak. Your company is one of the largest in the world and I intend to squeeze from it the sum of two billion dollars one week from now. If this fails to happen, I'm afraid I will have to take out my anger on your son"

Jeff closed his eyes for a second. Corper's voice was so calm, almost joyful. As if he was a salesman offering to sell something to a happy customer.

"How am I expected to deliver the money?" asked Jeff, "How do I know Alan is ok?"

Corper's tone hardened slightly, "You will trust my word Mr Tracy. I will send you instructions over a various arrangement of communications over the next few days regarding the payment"

"If you so much as lay a finger on my son, I will personally ensure you will suffer tenfold," snarled Jeff, his impatience giving in

Corper laughed, his voice rolling like waves on the sand, "Strong words coming from a man who drove his son away"

Jeff froze, "What are you talking about?"

"Alan has told me a lot of stories about you Mr Tracy, and based upon them I'd say I did Alan a favour, taking him away from you" said Corper

"Within the week, you will have your money and Alan will be home. I promise you that," said Jeff coldly

The reply he got was, "I hope so Mr Tracy…for Alan's sake"


	8. searching

Alan slept uneasily. He didn't have anything else to do. He tried to use sleep to escape the ever-present feeling of utter helplessness. But it provided no remedy. Instead the feeling pierced his dreams.

_He was running. Running through thick black smoke. It made his eyes stream tears and choked him. He was trying desperately to find his father._

"_Dad!" he called through the blackness. He was hot. He knew that soon the flames would swallow him. But he didn't care; he had to find his dad. Suddenly he heard his father's voice, "Alan! Alan come and find me!"_

"_Where are you?" cried Alan_

_He ran in the direction the voice came from. He couldn't see through the smoke. He held out his hands blindly trying to find his father._

_Suddenly his hands came in contact with something._

"_Dad! I found you!" he cried joyfully_

"_Yes Alan, you did," said Jeff_

_The smoke started to clear. Not much, but just enough for Alan to see the man's face…Corper!_

_Corper laughed. Alan screamed as Corper opened a door and flames spilled out, plunging him into nothingness…_

Alan woke up still screaming. But he wasn't in the burning building. There was no smoke. There were no flames. He was alone, gasping for air. His shoulder throbbed. Getting up, Alan ran to the small bathroom adjoined to his room and bent over the toilet, vomiting into the bowl.

He sank to his knees weakly, feeling as if he no longer had the will to stand, to breathe, to live. He jumped when something cold and wet landed on the back of his neck. Spinning around, he saw Corper standing behind him, holding a wet flannel.

Corper didn't say anything. He went about helping Alan back onto the bed with steel eyes.

He disappeared for a moment, closing the bedroom door behind him, before returning with a brown paper bag. Silently he pulled up a chair beside Alan's bed and stuck his hand into the bag.

Alan tensed, but all Corper took out of the bag was a sandwich.

"Eat," he said plainly

Alan slowly took it from him but did not eat it. Instead he spoke.

"You were responsible for the fire"

Corper looked up at him, his eyes seeming to soften slightly, "Very good" he said, "How did you know that?"

Alan swallowed, "The day I was in the school infirmary I overheard the Headmaster talking to my father. He said the explosion had come from the chemistry lab, but no bomb had been found. He said the fire chief suspected a gas leak or something"

He paused, "The night before…you were handling sodium. You said it was for our next class. It wasn't true was it?"

Alan looked at him gravely, "Sodium produces hydrogen when it comes into contact with water. If it produces enough too quickly it can self-combust. All you had to do was leave enough of it in the sink with the tap running…and nobody would've known it was you"

Corper stayed silent, then nodded, "You're smarter than even I give you credit for" he said bluntly

"Why did you do it?" asked Alan disbelievingly

Corper handed him a small bottle of water, "Drink and eat" he ordered

Corper stood up and went to look out the window. Alan carefully took a sip from the bottle. His mouth seemed to hum its approval of the water quenching his invisible thirst. Not feeling like he wanted to eat, he rested the sandwich on the bedside table and d went to join Corper.

"Sit" hissed Corper before he could come within a metre of him.

Alan sat back on the bed just as Corper smiled, "Very interesting device of yours. A trial product of your father's company no doubt?"

"What?" Alan was confused

Corper looked at him, "Your watch" he said, "I took it while you were sleeping. Just in case"

Alan felt like he was going to throw up again, _how could I have been so stupid?_

His watch would have allowed him to communicate with his family or at least let them trace him.

"What did you do with it?" he asked cautiously, hoping that it had at least not been destroyed

But yet again, Corper gave him an answer that did not answer his question, "I've taken care of it"

Alan looked away, trying not to give anything away by the expression on his face, "What's going to happen? What are you waiting for? Why haven't you done anything to me yet?"

Corper smiled, "Trust me Alan, I have everything perfectly under control"

Alan sighed, once again unsatisfied with his answer.

"In the mean time" said Corper, flicking a switch on the wall. The blinds snapped shut, darkening the room. Alan sat up and tensed as Corper's dark figure walked towards him. Corper put a hand in his pocket and uncapped the merciless looking object he withdrew from it. Alan pushed himself along the bed with his good arm, trying to put distance between them until he found out what the object was. But Coper was too quick for him and leapt on him, pinning him onto the bed with a knee in his stomach and an arm across his chest.

"Just a quick pinch Alan and you can sleep. We can't have your nightmares making you scream again can we? Somebody might hear you," said Corper

Alan twisted and tried to prise Corper's hand off his sore shoulder, which was beginning to hurt dreadfully, but he just made matters worse. He tried to call out, but Corper put that hand onto his mouth, silencing him. Alan tried to kick out, just as he saw Corper push the object he was holding towards his arm. It turned out to be a hypo and after Corper had pricked his arm and injected the drug, Alan could no longer kick and the room grew darker.

TB-TB-TB-TB

Scott rubbed his eyes as he stared at the laptop screen. From behind him, Jeff held out a cup of coffee for him.

"Thanks" he said gratefully.

He, Jeff and John had been working flat out trying to find out as much as they could about Peter Corper. Virgil and Gordon, who had started the search a few hours ago, had crashed out on the couch behind them.

Their work had been fruitless. It appeared Corper was the probably the cleanest man in the world. Not even a parking ticket.

His father Eric Corper had owned a small, but successful chains of banks through America. The only interesting fact was that although Peter had been the eldest brother (to a Jack Corper), he had not inherited the firm, but gone on to do teaching instead. He had taught at a small primary school in his early days, and then gone on to do teaching at orphanages until Wharton Academy.

None of this information was what the Tracy's were looking for.

Scott sighed, "It's a dead end Dad, this guy probably comes with his own halo"

"Wait a minute, this cant be a dead end" said Jeff patiently, "Lets see" he scanned the screen once more, "Maybe he can help us" he pointed

"Jack Corper? The brother?" asked John sceptically

"It's better than nothing. I'll call Penny and get her to pay him a visit," said Jeff, going to the telecomm.

Penelope picked up instantly, "Jeff, just the man I wanted to talked to," she said

"Any news Penny?" asked Jeff

"It appears the fire at Wharton Academy was no accident Jeff. Forensics at the scene have informed me that the fire was caused by a planned chemical explosion," she reported

"Wait a minute," said John, who tapped a few keys on the laptop, "Corper has several degrees in that area. That's too much of a coincidence"

"Exactly" Penelope nodded

"But why would Corper have wanted to start the fire? What was his motive?" asked Virgil, who had just awoken from his doze. As had Gordon.

Penelope narrowed her eyes, "Well, based on my observations. Corper's primary motive was to kidnap Alan. He as already confirmed during the telecall he made with you that Alan had been his target for some time. Corper had been labelled 'missing' during the fire. He may have done this purposely as a diversion, hoping to kidnap Alan that very day"

Jeff nodded, "He knew that Alan would go looking for him. Even if it jeopardised his own safety. He must've hoped to lure Alan away from the evacuation location to get rid of the possibility of any witnesses"

"But I'm guessing he didn't expect International Rescue to find Alan first" finished Scott

"Of course" said Gordon, "The fire would have been the perfect means for him. The smoke would cause Alan to lose consciousness, making it more than easy for Corper to take him away quietly"

"So Corper must have been in the building while it was burning, waiting for Alan," mused Virgil

"And if he knew Alan as well as he says he does, he must've known Alan would look for him in the chemistry lab" said Scott

"You mean the dirty rat was just metres away from us when we found Alan?" cried Gordon

Jeff nodded, "The smoke was so thick, we wouldn't seen him"

"So when we found Alan, he must have just left and tried again when Alan came to say goodbye," said Scott

"He just walked out of a burning building?" questioned Gordon with a raised eyebrow

John nodded, "He would have had a way out. He wouldn't put himself in danger"

Jeff nodded, "Very well done Penny, that's answered a few questions. But we have another favour to ask. I need you to find a Mr Jack Corper. I'll send you all the necessary information when you're on your way"

"Very well Jeff" said Penny, signing off

Scott sighed, "Well, it looks like we're gonna have to keep a closer watch on this guy"

The room was silent for a while, but soon Gordon started mumbling something. They all jumped when he bolted up from his seat yelling "OH MY GOD!"

"What? What is it?" asked Jeff

"Alan's watch! It has a tracer in it remember?" Gordon was ecstatic

"Oh-" Scott swore loudly, "Why didn't we think of this before?"

They all jumped to the laptop as Jeff thumped in commands. It wasn't long before a tiny red dot appeared, blinking amidst a map

"Hey! He's not far from here!" gasped Virgil

Jeff's face fell, "Too right Virgil, in fact he's in this hotel"


	9. trap

Jeff raced down the hall, Scott, Virgil, Gordon, John and Fermat, who had been aroused from his sleep, at his heels. The signal they had received from Alan's watch told them that Alan was in Room 89; a mere two floors above where he and his sons had been staying.

Jeff and the boys jumped into the lift and Jeff pressed the button frantically.

How could I have been so stupid? Jeff thought, his hands shaking_, If I'd just used my head instead of thinking rashly, Alan might be home with me right now!_

The lift bell rung, signalling they had reached their destination. Jeff ran to the door of Room 89, slowing down as he got closer. He hesitated before pressing his ear to the door; listening for any sound that could reassure him they were not too late.

Nothing.

He was about to knock, but Scott stopped him, "No!" he hissed, "Corper knows your face. If he answers the door and sees you, he'll panic. I'll do it"

Reluctantly, Jeff nodded and steered the other boys backwards down the hall and around a corner.

Jeff peeked around the corner as Scott knocked on the door; his body poised and ready for action yet seemingly calm and cool; as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Jeff admired his son's self control. If it were him he would've bashed the door down by now.

The door didn't open for Scott the first time, so he knocked again, louder. He waited a few seconds and frowned when the door still remained silently closed. Carefully he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open a few inches. Poking his head inside, he called, "Corper?"

There was no reply, but Scott hadn't expected one. By now he knew Jeff and the others were standing behind him. Not waiting any longer, he opened the door fully and strode inside. Immediately, they all spread out, looking for any sign of Alan or Corper.

Gordon and Virgil kicked open a door revealing a small bathroom and a master bedroom. Fermat and Scott scanned the lounge they had walked into.

Jeff and John opened a door and walked into a smaller bedroom with a small en suite bathroom. John went to look in the bathroom but came out shaking his head. Jeff walked back into the lounge area to find the others standing there sadly.

"The wardrobe's been cleared. He isn't here," said Virgil grimly

"Maybe we have the wrong room," suggested Fermat hopefully

Scott shook his head, "No, that tracer pinpoints a signal within a metre accuracy"

Jeff yelled in frustration and kicked over a small coffee table, sending it rolling. Nobody said a word. They all knew how he felt.

Suddenly John called out from the small bedroom, "Dad! Dad, come here!"

Everyone rushed in to meet him. John was standing by the bed, holding something, his face dismal.

Jeff's heart was torn into when he saw what John was holding. Alan's watch.

"This was beside it," said John quietly, holding an unopened letter to him

Jeff took it, appreciating John's reverence in not opening it before him, and tore open the envelope

In it was a letter that read:

**Dear Jeff, I am sorry I was unable to meet you in person, though I will tell Alan you no doubt send your regards. I was very disappointed in you and your family when I found this device, yet I believe it has served a very good purpose. It has taught me that you are not as stupid as I once took you for and for this warning, I thank you. But you see Jeff, just as you should not have been underestimated by me, I should not be underestimated by you. I strongly believe that your bold interference into my little game will definitely start the clock ticking. **

There was no signature, but then again it wasn't required. They all knew who had written it.

Jeff sighed, his eyes watering as he handed the letter to Scott for him and the others to read. Taking the watch from John, he gently spun it over in his fingers, taking in the blue frame Alan had crafted to make his watch more "interesting". He collapsed helplessly onto the bed, taking note of the indent left by a body, still imprinted into the thin blanket.

_Alan lay here_, he thought, screwing up his face.

A hand rested on his shoulder and John murmured, "Don't worry Dad. We'll get him back"

Jeff looked up to look at the fierce determination on John's face. He stood up to stand with his sons, "I hope so"

Fermat took the watch from him and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"We'd better go and tell the police what we've found out," said Scott dismally

"Hey Fermat, what's the matter?" asked Virgil suddenly

They all looked at Fermat, who was frowning as his spun the watch in his fingers, "Something appears to be w…w…Alan's watch seems different somehow" he said

"How so?" asked Jeff

Fermat weighed it in his palm, "It's heavier than I remember and it's h…h…warm too"

"Could Corper have done something to it?" asked Scott

"Maybe" was Fermat's reply. He had spent hours with his dad while Brains had been constructing the watches. Something felt odd.

Gordon looked at the letter he was holding, "If you ask me the guys a total whack job. What the hell did he mean by 'start the clock ticking'?"

"Oh my g…g…" Fermat stuttered before yelling, "RUN!"

Dropping the watch back on the bed, he dashed out of the room. Jeff and the boys, confused, ran after him.

Fermat didn't stop, racing down the hall as fast as he could.

Virgil panted, "Fermat, what's wr-"

He didn't finish. A huge explosion pushed them all forwards as a fireball engulfed the room they had been in seconds before. There were several terrified screams from people in the hallway as debris flew everywhere. The ceiling over the battered doorframe began to crumble dangerously as the fire alarm sounded and people dashed out into the hallways towards the stairs.

Jeff got up off the ground and stumbled around through the soft smoke starting to seep through 89's doorway.

"Boys!" he cried

"It's ok Dad, we're all here!" came Gordon's call from a few metres away. Jeff followed the voice until he was reunited with his sons and Fermat.

Scott was sporting a nasty gash above his right eye from being thrown headlong into the corner of a wall by the blast.

"You ok?" asked Jeff

"Fine"

Gordon looked up at the crumbling ceiling and the flames starting to work their way into the hallway, "We'd better go"


	10. betrayal

A huge thankyou to all of those who replied to my little note! And an extra big thankyou to Tikatu for that info! Its great to hear my story is being enjoyed! Keep reading and reviewing! Luv Buann

Alan awoke in a place very different to that of the hotel room. He opened his eye, though they felt glued together. He was in a cold, damp, one room house. Through the small window across from him he could see a thick growth of trees, so he guessed he wasn't in the city anymore. He was lying on one side of what looked like a sofa bed covered with a thin mattress and a mess of blankets. Across from him was a small table and two wooden chairs. In the far corner was a fridge, sink and cupboard and on the opposite side of that was a fireplace covered in soot and filled with the blackened remains of shredded newspaper. The place had a desolate feeling that sent a shiver up Alan's spine.

Alan jumped when a cool, damp cloth was placed on his forehead. He looked to see Corper standing over him.

"Stay still Alan. You've got a bit of a temperature" soothed Corper

"Where are we now?" asked Alan faintly, trying to recover his voice

Corper paused and glanced up, "Somewhere new" he simply said

Alan sat up, "Is that it?" he gasped, "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"It is all you need to know," said Corper, calmly, "Now lie back down and rest"

"Rest? Are you serious?" Alan didn't obey, "After what you're doing, all I get told is to rest and these stupid riddles that never answer my questions? Why can't you give me a straight answer? I don't understand you!"

Corper gave a soft smile, "Not many people do Alan, but don't worry, with time, that will change"

Alan didn't move, "With time?" his voice shook, "What are you saying?"

Corper just sighed and held the cloth up to Alan's forehead again, but Alan roughly pushed him away, "What are you saying?" he repeated

"Alan" Corper began, "It's very hard for me to tell you what I feel, because nobody has ever wanted to listen to me before. Except you. You are the first person who has ever trusted me, ever shown me compassion. You are truly special"

Alan didn't move or speak. He was dumbfounded.

"The trust you showed me by talking to me about your deepest problems-something you wouldn't even confide in your friends about-astounded me. I felt for the first time in my life that I was being appreciated. Alan," Corper put a hand on Alan's, "I want to be there for you all of the time. I feel that we could both benefit it. We are not so different, you and I, alone in this world. Both betrayed and taken for granted. We could stay together. Then we would never be alone. We could be each other's family"

Alan found his voice, though it was shaking, "So you're saying you're not going to let me go?"

Corper shook his head happily, "No Alan, you and I are taking the money and leaving for good. We can build a great life together Alan"

Alan gaped at him, "You're insane! Who the hell are you? You're nothing like the man I knew at school and you get weirder every day!"

"Alan, I'm the same man you turned to," said Corper gently, running his hand up Alan's arm

Alan shook it off and moved away from him, "You're a psycho! How dare you try and be my Dad!"

"Alan, you are becoming more of a riddle than you are claiming me to be," sighed Corper, "A short while ago, you claimed to be the one your father put down, the one he excluded. You claimed to be the black sheep of your family and that the only thing that your father cared about was you becoming mirror image of your brothers. Why are you pushing me away? Why are you crying for your family?"

"Because I belong with them!" cried Alan, "I didn't ask for this! You have no right to use me and you have no right to interfere with my life!"

Corper's face hardened suddenly, "I'm starting to lose my patience Alan. I don't want our relationship to be ruined by your teenage temper and ungratefulness"

"Screw you!" yelled Alan, "You're not my Dad! You're not even half the man he is!"

Without warning, Corper backhanded Alan with such force it sent him rolling off the other side of the sofa bed.

Alan landed on the cold wooden floor, still tangled in his blankets, his cheek smarting. He didn't move, he was too scared to.

Within seconds, he heard Corper whispering, "Oh Alan I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

Alan still didn't move or look up when Corper came to his side. He was shaking when Corper helped back into bed.

Corper pulled the blankets up and tucked him in, speaking softly like he would to a little boy, "I'm sorry Alan. You must behave. Go to sleep"

Alan had never felt this frightened in his life. He watched Corper warily as the man walked around the room for a minute before picking up a jacket and going outside. Alan readied himself, but his hopes were dashed when he heard the lock click shut on the door. His eyes darted around the room for another means of escape. But there was only one door and the three windows were locked as well. Alan stared up at the ceiling, cobwebs elegantly draped between the rafters.

What had he done? How could he have not seen through Corper?

Alan realised with dread that he had been too absorbed in his own problems at the time to even suspect. He almost laughed at himself now for thinking he had had problems back then.

Had it all been him being selfish? All he had wanted was to feel accepted once and for all by his family.

His time as a Thunderbird had been everything he'd dreamt it would be. At first he had been scared; for his life and the life of his brothers. But Scott was a fearless leader. Virgil had always been there for comfort. John, even from his position on Thunderbird 5, had always been there for a talk if something was bothering him. Gordon had always made him laugh and Fermat and Tintin had been learning with him.

Those weeks of missions had been the happiest in his life. For the first time he felt like one of the family. For the first time, he'd been able to join in with the jokes at the dinner table. For the first time he felt his father look at him with pride instead of disappointment.

He had even been told that soon, he'd be sent up to Thunderbird 5 with John to learn the ropes. Although the isolation didn't appeal to him, he'd been ecstatic.

But in one day, all of this had been taken away. When Jeff called him into his office to tell him he'd be returning to Wharton Academy to finish school, his world had been shattered. He'd stormed out to his room. International Rescue received another call, but he hadn't come out. He had felt betrayed. Tintin got to stay on the island and be home schooled. His brothers would continue on, as always, without him.

But what had completely crushed him was something he'd overheard one evening. He had been walking to dinner when he'd passed Fermat's room where Brains and Fermat were talking.

Flashback 

"…_school. I'm very proud of you Fermat and I th…th…believe your involvement in missions has boosted your self-confidence. I'd be h…h…perfectly happy to allow you to stay and be home sch…sch…educated here" smiled Brains_

"_Really?" Fermat's eyes lit up_

"_Yep. I've spoken to Mr Tracy and he thinks it's a g…g…fantastic idea" said Brains_

_End Flashback._

That had been the hardest blow. His father had approved Fermat staying home. Yet he had been firm in his decision to send Alan away from under his feet it seemed. Alan had spent that night lying awake, thoughts churning painfully in his head.

Did his father think he wasn't up to being a Thunderbird? Would he be happier sending him away out of his hair? What was it that Fermat had that he didn't? Did he value Fermat more as a part of the team?

Alan remembered to when he was first given his badge. "No shortcuts Alan. You earned it" Jeff had said. So why had he been dismissed?

Something else made his heart burn. The conversation had continued.

Flashback 

_Fermat paused and bit his lip, "Gee Dad, that's really nice of you, but I think I'll g…g…return to Wharton"_

_Brains looked puzzled, "Why?"_

"_I couldn't leave Alan. He w…w…he'd never forgive me if I stayed and I don't think I could forgive me either"_

_End Flashback_

Alan had never told Fermat he'd heard the conversation, but he'd been so grateful to his friend. Fermat had been offered the opportunity Alan would have died for. Yet he had chosen to stay with Alan.

Alan asked himself why he hadn't treated Fermat better when suffering his angst. Instead he had snapped at him and left him in the dark. Did he deserve a friend like Fermat? Alan wondered what he would have done if he'd been in Fermat's position. Would he have gone with his friend too?

Alan swallowed the lump in his throat.

He also hadn't spoken to his father and had snapped at his brothers if they tried to talk to him. He'd blocked his father's attempts to talk when he'd been dropped at school, blown up in John's face when his brother had tried to make peace and worst of all; he had returned his badge.

Alan's eyes spilt tears when he realised that his betrayal had been greater than his father's had ever been.

Alan rolled over, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his sobs.

He hated himself.

He wanted nothing more than to feel the protective embrace of his family. Feel his dad's and Scott's arm around him, Virgil's and John's cheeks up against his as the two whispered soft words of comfort, Gordon ruffling his hair gently.

Now he wasn't certain he'd ever see them again.

He was at the mercy of a man he feared, a man he couldn't predict, a man who was unstable.

And Alan knew that unstable men were dangerous men.


	11. darkness

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Thankyou sooooo much again to all those who reviewed!**

**Spense: Yeah you didn't see Corper's turn for the worst, but I'm glad you think it wasn't too outrageous. Alan's kidnapping isn't going to be empty, there's still a few more angsty surprises that explain some of the past to come!**

**Iniysa: glad you're enjoying it!**

**Aussie Munchkin: Yeah, Alan could sure use a hug, but its about to get a whole lot worse **

**Lorency: Alan's got to be brave, but his defences are starting to crumble. Thanks for reading!**

**MaeAnn: great to have such an enthusiastic review!**

**Thowra-Angel: Wow! You are definitely without a doubt my best reviewer and I'm really glad you're enjoying Abduction. I'm also pleased you liked the structure of the last chapter cos I was a little worried Corper's insanity might come across as melodramatic and unbelievable. Keep reading and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this next chapter!**

**Labrat-Speedy: Lol! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**On with the show!**

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

It was dark. Inside and Outside. Everything was dark. They were all in darkness…

There had been no word. Not from Penny, nor any clue from the police as to where Alan might be.

Jeff sat in a chair in the living space of the hotel room he, his son's and Fermat had been offered. It wasn't as fancy as the last hotel had been. The walls were a pale shade of grey, the long curtains made of pale thick linen. The furniture was expensive, but gave the room no personality. The lack of colour continued through into the small kitchen and bathroom and carried on through the two bedrooms in which the boys were all catching up on some well deserved rest.

But the lack of colour didn't bother Jeff. It in fact reflected how he felt. Like an empty shell. The shock of his son being stolen from him had become anger. Anger at Corper. Anger at the police. Their lack of attention on the case had turned into fury at himself for being so helpless. He was Jeff Tracy. Billionaire Ex-Astronaut and owner of Tracy Enterprises. Why was he so helpless?

His emotions were muddled. But Jeff could clearly identify one that stood out. Fear. Fear of losing another family member. Jeff knew he wouldn't be able to handle losing Alan. Alan, who was so much like his mother. Apart from sharing Lucille's sandy hair and blue eyes, Alan had also inherited his mother's spirit.

Maybe that was why Jeff tried so hard to shelter him. Protect him. Alan was no different from his other sons when measuring how much Jeff cared for him. But the older four had become strong and independent long ago. In many ways Alan was still a child.

Jeff could often not understand the ferocity of his protectiveness when it came to his youngest son. Maybe it was simply "youngest child syndrome". Maybe it was because the other boys hadn't grown up with International Rescue. Maybe it was because Alan frustrated him so much.

Jeff had been unable to dominate Lucille's firm will, but, being adults, they had both learned to negotiate. Alan, being a teenager, made the fire he had inherited from Lucille uncontrollable and it was only after a good yelling match and a sulk that things became manageable.

Jeff smiled shortly, _more like I use the 'because I am your father, that's why' overruling to get the final say_

The smile disappeared as he pondered. Was it always ended with him? Was it always 'his way, no highway'?

Flashback 

_It was evening. The setting sun was throwing streaks of orange and red through Jeff's office window. From his chair Jeff glowered at his youngest son with eyes the same colour as the sun's rays._

_Alan wisely avoided them, "If you've called me to remind me of your plans, you needn't bother" _

"_You seem to be the one not accepting the situation and moving on, not me," Jeff told him with a voice of steel_

"_Yeah, that's right, because I'm the selfish, moody teenager aren't I?" Alan looked at him, "I'm the uncontrollable child who needs to be sent to school because his family can't be expected to watch over his shoulder all the time!"_

"_That's not the case Alan and you know it" Jeff was attempting not to raise his voice_

"_Oh really Dad then what is the case huh?" spat Alan, his voice cracking, "It's always me who seems to be the problem isn't it? I'm not as good as Scott or John or the others. I'm the problem child and sending me away will definitely make your life a hell of a lot easier won't it?"_

"_I don't have time for this, go to your room" Jeff began to turn away_

_He looked up again when Alan cried, "No, you don't! You never have time for me do you? I'm a burden! A waste of space and time!" Alan's eyes shone with tears, "I've got nothing to offer you and ever when I try and win your respect I get thrown aside!"_

_Jeff barely breathed, shocked at his son's words, "Alan that's not true" he whispered_

"_Don't give me that shit!" cried Alan, turning away_

_Jeff could hear Alan's sobs turn into harsh breaths as his son tried to compose himself. Alan turned towards him again, face tear streaked, "Did spring break mean anything to you?" he asked quietly, "Did you give me the badge because you meant what you said? Or did you do it out of sympathy so I wouldn't feel left out when Fermat earned his badge?"_

_Jeff stood up and walked towards Alan, "What has Fermat got to do with any of this?" he asked quietly, trying not to return the discussion to it's former intensity_

_Alan held his gaze and Jeff had never seen the hurt in his eyes as strongly as now, "You were okay to send me away, but not him," he barely whispered_

_Jeff was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know how Alan had found it out. At the same time he wanted to make excuses. But he didn't want to hurt Alan._

"_Brains is Fermat's father. Not me" he said, "Brains considered letting him stay here and I said I was happy with that happening"_

"_Yet you were going to push me away?" exclaimed Alan, backing away, "Your son? Sometimes I wonder if I matter in this family at all"_

_Jeff tried to get close to him again, "Alan don't be stupid" he unwisely raised his voice_

_Alan backed away again over by the window. Jeff wanted to wrap Alan in his arms and tell him how much he meant to him. But before he could, Alan looked at him, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "You wish that our places had been exchanged" he said, "That I had died and Mom had lived"_

_That struck Jeff down. He felt an ice-cold blade pierce his heart at his son's words. He walked slowly towards Alan, shaking his head, "That's not true" he whispered_

"_Don't lie to me!" cried Alan running across the room, "It is! You know it is! It's true! All of it! You don't need me! YOU DON'T WANT ME!"_

"_Alan!" called Jeff as Alan fled, out of the door and out of sight._

_He pursued, down the hall, but was unable to catch him, "Alan!" he called again._

_But Alan didn't return. He didn't return that night. Jeff waited until the sun rose for his son to come home. But he hadn't_

_End of Flashback_

Tears fell down Jeff's cheeks, but nobody was there to see them. All that was there was darkness

Until a hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"Dad" John's soft voice made Jeff start. John was standing next to him, in his nightclothes, his hair slightly spiky and his eyes showing his fatigue

"You should be asleep," rasped Jeff, wiping his face dry

"So should you" said John kindly, sitting down next to his father

They sat there in silence for a while, listening to the soft sounds of motorcars on the road outside the hotel window. Jeff wandered out of the room. Mentally he wasn't there. Instead he was with his son.

_Flashback_

_It was the early hours of the morning and temperatures were low outside, but Jeff didn't care. He went searching for his son. Taking a torch and blanket, he followed the path down to the beach. He didn't call out for fear that the sound of his voice would make Alan run even further away._

_He started to panic after the first hour, contemplating going back to the house for some help. The sun was staring to peak over the horizon. Jeff gazed down the beach, at the sand being lit by the new sun's rays. It was then he saw a lump on the sand. His pace quickened. It was a figure, lying on the shore, the waves gently washing over it._

"_Alan!" Jeff couldn't stop himself cry as he ran to his son_

_The sand around Alan showed that Alan had been lying there for some time. Alan's eyes were closed and he was cold to the touch and soaking wet up to the chest. Quickly Jeff lifted him out of the water, wrapping him securely in the blanket he had with him and carrying him back to the house. All the way Jeff murmured to his son. Pleading for him to wake up. Telling him how much he loved him. Assuring that everything would be ok. But Alan didn't open his eyes. Alan couldn't hear a word of what he was saying. Upon taking him to the infirmary, Brains had diagnosed Alan with mild hypothermia and exhaustion. When Alan had woken up, he hardly spoke a word to anyone_

_End of Flashback_

"Dad"

Jeff couldn't stop the tears that fell freely from his eyes as he looked at John, whose eyes were also watering, "I miss him too"


	12. new defence

**Thankyou so much to all of those who reviewed! Don't worry, there's heaps more where that last chapter came from!**

The next time Jeff became fully aware, it was morning. The sun was shining through the blinds on the windows, lighting the dull room.

Jeff was still sitting on the couch with his arm around John. His son was leant on his shoulder still asleep.

Jeff checked his watch; it was 7:30 am. He'd slept for too long it seemed. Getting up gently so as not to wake John, he headed into the kitchen for some coffee when he found he was not alone.

Gordon sat at the table, staring at the mug in his hands as if waiting for it to do something.

Jeff halted at what he saw in his son's eyes. A mix of depression and naked fear.

"Hey, you're up early" he said

Gordon almost jumped, "You got some sleep? He asked

Jeff nodded, "Probably more than I needed" he said, pouring himself some coffee and sitting next to Gordon, "You alright?" he asked quietly

He could see the stubbornness in Gordon's eyes, "Its nothing" his son mumbled, shrugging, "It's stupid"

Jeff looked at him, "Why do you think I wont want to hear it?"

Gordon shrugged again, not looking up from his mug, "Its just…its….don't worry about it"

Jeff sighed, "Gordon, we're all going through a rough time at the moment and we're dealing with it in very different ways. I couldn't call myself a good father if I didn't want to hear what you were thinking

This seemed to make Gordon think for a moment. Jeff waited patiently for him to talk

Gordon finally sighed and held his head in his hand, "Its stupid…. but…I feel…alone"

Jeff frowned, "Why is that? Gordon we're all in this together, you'll never be alone"

Gordon smiled, his eyes filling with tears, "I know that" he said, "but I still can't get over…him not being here…with me"

Jeff started to understand

"All the time...we've been…like a team, you know…and now that he's gone…" Gordon struggled for words, his voice starting to break

Jeff put a hand on his son's arm, "Ever since Alan's been gone, you haven't smiled, you haven't laughed. You've lost your spirit Gordon. It natural for you to feel lost or confused as to how you should act-"

"But that's just it Dad!" Gordon exclaimed, trembling so violently that he spilt coffee on the table, "I feel I can't _do_ anything! Like I can't _feel_ anything! I'm just sitting here like a shadow! I can't be myself anymore because…"

"Because you feel that if you did, you'd be betraying Alan" Jeff finished for him, a lump now wedged in his throat

The tears in Gordon's eyes now silently fell, "I just want things to go back to the way they were" his voice shook, "Alan and I mucking around, playing pranks. I want to hear him laugh again Dad"

Gordon looked up at Jeff, "I miss him so much" his shields came crashing down and Jeff let him collapse into his embrace. Jeff gently rubbed Gordon's shoulder with his thumb as Gordon sobbed openly into his shirt, "We're going to get him back" Jeff could hear his own voice failing, but tried to hide it from Gordon, "I promise"

Gordon didn't calm down, "But even if we do, nothing will ever be the same"

"It will be, it will be " Jeff cupped Gordon's' face in his hands

Gordon shook his head, "No it won't Dad it wont"

Jeff wiped his son's face with his thumbs, "Everything will be fine, given time" he whispered

"Dad, don't lie to make me feel better" Gordon pulled away, wiping his face with his hands, "If Alan comes back, he won't be the same. Nothing will be the same"

"Gordon" Jeff's voice became stern, "Things will be different. And you're right, Alan wont be the same when he comes back to us. None of us will be the same. But we will have each other to lean on. We will triumph over this as a family"

Gordon looked up at him, hope in his eyes

"I don't know about you" said Jeff, "But I'm not going to let that bastard Corper tear this family apart, are you?"

Gordon shook his head definitely

There was a pause, before a voice behind them both said, "Neither are we"

Jeff and Gordon turned to see Scott, Virgil and John standing in the doorway

The brothers drew up chairs and sat huddled together at the table

Jeff sighed, "Now I know this is going to be rough" he said, "But just you boys remember what we are doing this for. And if you ever need to talk, cry, scream for all I care…feel free no matter how 'stupid' or awkward it seems"

The boys nodded. Scott put a hand on Gordon's shoulder in support, which Gordon replied with a small smile and nod

"Where's Fermat?" asked Jeff, noticing the boy's absence

"We gave him first go in the shower" explained Virgil

"Okay"" said Jeff, pondering for a moment, "Heres what's going to happen today. It's time we finally got control of the situation. I want you boys to all shower and dress. Virgil, radio home and ask Brains to come and collect Fermat. After the watch incident I don't want him exposed to this situation any longer, for his own safety. Scott and John, we're going to the police and knuckling a few heads down there. Gordon, I want you to man the telecomm connections. Penelope should be reporting in soon"

The return of Jeff's commanding personality seemed to reenergize the boys as they all stood.

"Lets give this guy a run for his money" said Scott

Jeff nodded, "Thunderbirds are go"

For the first time in ages, he saw his sons flash brief smiles


	13. broken defence

Drowning…

He was drowning…

Drowning in what, he did not know

He felt trapped

He couldn't breathe

He couldn't see

He couldn't move

He was drowning

He felt cold, but hot all at the same time

And there was a voice

Its presence brought no comfort

Alan tried to open his eyes when he heard the voice talking to him, but could only manage to pry open his eyelids a small way. With what consciousness she clung onto also came memories. Memories of where he was. Memories of who the voice belonged to.

The voice wasn't leaving. Alan felt something cold and damp being held onto his forehead. This didn't seem like it was going to end. It was what had welcomed him for a very long time.

That day. That month. That year when he'd been staring at the ceiling of a small wooden lodge belonging to a man who had kidnapped him, thinking of his family. He'd lain there for a millennium, until he'd finally rolled over and his soul had shattered like glass. He'd given up.

The small hope he had hidden for his Dad to find him was drowning

He felt like an empty shell. He was too weak to fight anymore. He was too weak physically to push away the hand that stroked his head. He was too weak emotionally to protest or cry.

The voice was the only thing reaching to him, "There, there Alan" it said, "You'll be fine. I'm taking care of you. Like a good father"

Father…

No, that was wrong…

The voice wasn't father

The voice was wrong!

Stop listening to it!

Stop! Stop! Stop!

Darkness crept around him. Smothering him into submission.

He felt like he was being brainwashed

Drowning…

He was drowning…

At times he awoke to find himself alone. He tried to call out for someone or something. He blurted out his wishes. He rambled and mumbled to be set free. He called for his father.

Then the voice would come.

"I'm here Alan" it said, "It's okay, I'm here"

No…

Then suddenly Alan awoke. He still weak. He tried desperately to open his eyes and this time would not settle for anything until they were fully open. The room came into view. He was still lying on the pull out sofa, this time covered in a thicker blanket. The next thing he saw was Corper standing over him, smiling, "Alan, you must be getting better" he hummed

With a throat as dry as sand, Alan could only muster, "Wha…"

Corper put a cold hand on his forehead, "You're fever has been getting worse, but I've managed to bring it down a bit"

Corper held out a plastic cup to him, "Drink" he instructed

Despite his nauseousness, Alan muttered, "You know what you can do with your drink"

Corper just shook his head, "Its ok Alan, you're still a bit delirious. Come on, this will make you feel better"

Alan felt like his body was made of jelly, hence he couldn't fight Corper lifting his head to make his lips meet the cup. Alan sipped the water to find Corper had been right. It felt like heaven.

"Drink" murmured Corper, tipping the glass even more

Alan tried to pull away; he'd had enough. But Corper held his head firmly. Alan started to panic when his stomach started to feel dangerously full. But Corper wouldn't stop. Alan choked and that triggered his stomach to empty itself. He was able to roll onto his side before throwing up explosively. It seemed every drop of water he had just drank was being expelled.

Corper didn't hold him. Corper didn't say anything. Corper didn't hush him and comfort him, gently rubbing his back; like Jeff did.

Alan let out a sob before collapsing back onto the bed, exhausted. The world was swimming, making him clamp his eyes shut.

"Get some rest Alan" he heard Corper murmur, "I'll take care of you, like a good father"

The last sentence sent spasms through Alan's body as he cried out. He couldn't explain where his strength came from. He didn't understand why he did it either. Throwing the blanket away, he leapt up off the bed and bolted towards the door.

He never made it.

Days of being bedridden. Days of fever. They had taken their toll.

The world seemed to swirl in an explosion of colour swiftly destroyed by blackness as Alan felt his legs give way.

He did not try to get up. He did not try to fight. His last defences crumbled. His heart caved in. He didn't care any more, because it seemed his fate had been sealed.

His body burned, his joints ached, his head swam.

He swore he could hear children's laughter.

He saw a boy running along a small path in a backyard. The boy's blond hair seemed to dance in the sun as he smiled.

"Watch me Daddy!" the boy giggled 

_He ran to a swing set, hopping up onto one of the swings, his smile never faltering._

_Nearby, two boys came through the back gate on bikes. Dismounting, the two boys propped their bikes up against the fence. One boy removed his helmet to reveal brown hair streaked with blonde, the other revealed fair blonde hair._

"_Back so soon?" a man sitting on a swinging wooden bench asked_

""_It doesn't take that long to ride around the block" the fair hair boy said, "Oh by the way Scott, Mrs Jones said thanks for the help you gave with her car"_

_The elder boy with light brown hair smiled, "Don't mention it" he kicked the soccer ball he had to another small boy with dark hair_

_By now the little blonde boy was swinging high, "Look at me Daddy!" he exclaimed, "Daddy you're not looking"_

_The man looked up, "Careful Alan, not too high" he warned_

"_I'm okay Daddy, I can go lots higher!" the boy smiled, wanting to show he could go just as high as his brothers_

_But things suddenly changed as he went too high and lost control, eventually falling off with a startled cry_

_The swing hit him as he fell to the floor and he began to wail and cry. Immediately everyone was around him. His Dad picked him up and carried him over to the bench._

"_Hey, there, there" he hushed the blonde boy, wiping his tears away, "Come on, its time to be a brave boy"_

_The little boys tried to stop crying, tried to show how brave he could be._

_His Dad smiled, "There we are, that's my brave boy"_

Then, as fast as it had come, the scene vanished.

Alan could only mumble, "I'm sorry Dad…" before black waters engulfed him

And he was drowning...

TBTBTBTBTB

Jeff, Scott and John had been at the station mere minutes when Gordon called.

"Dad, you'd better get back here"

Jeff frowned, "Why What's happened"

"It's Lady Penelope, she's just called" Gordon replied

"And?"

"She's located Jack Corper. She'll be coming to pick you up within the hour to take you us to see him" Gordon informed him

"We're on our way" said Jeff

"What is it Dad?" asked John

"Penny's found Corper's brother, we're going to pay him a visit" Jeff told him

"Do you think he can help us?" asked Scott, doubt showing in his voice

Jeff sighed, "He has to Scott. He just has to"


	14. severed relations, new ties

**A new chapter for everybody. Thankyou so much for all of the great reviews, and even though i must admit some constructive critisism hurts :(, its all very welcome bcos it helps me learn and make the story better for you guys! **

**Boann**

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"For the tenth time, yes Jeff"

Jeff had been jumping up and down in his seat in FAB 1 like an excited child throughout the whole trip. He felt a rush of emotions. If Jack Corper was who he appeared to be, he would most certainly be able to save Alan. But it all came down to whether or not Jack Corper agreed to help.

Penny had comforted him, telling him the whole way that Jack Corper would help. But standing in front of the door at Jack Corper's expensive house gave Jeff second thoughts.

Penelope rang the doorbell and almost immediately, an elderly man came to the door. His grey eyes, full of authority, looked them up and down before he asked in a cool voice, "May I help you?"

"Yes, thankyou, we're here to see Mr Jack Corper, I'm afraid its terribly important" said Jeff, matching the man's tone

"Do you have an appointment Sir?" asked the man

"No, however, its most vital we speak to Mr Corper," said Penny sternly

"Mr Corper is much too busy to-"

Jeff cut him off coldly, "You listen to me, Mr Corper is the only person capable of saving my son's life, if that's not a good enough reason to disturb him, then I'm afraid I'll have to find him _without_ your help"

The man looked at Jeff for a moment, as if daring him to try and get past him. But after a pause, he stepped aside and let them through.

He led Jeff and Penny into a grand entrance hall. Jack Corper must have done well in his fathers footsteps at the bank to be able live in such splendour.

The man spoke to Jeff, "Wait here please" before exiting through a door

Meanwhile Penny was studying a vast array of photographs that stood exquisitely framed on a long table against the wall. Jeff joined her and spotted immediately what she had noticed. Not one frame held a picture of Peter Corper.

They were interrupted by the door opening, this time another man entered. He looked to be in his mid thirties, with brown hair already flecked with grey. The jumper and slacks he wore were casual, but looked expensive. But it was the man's eyes that told Jeff this was Jack Corper. Dark blue eyes identical to that of his son's kidnapper.

"I am Jack Corper, owner of this estate. My butler tells me you were intent on seeing me" said the man

"My name is Jeff Tracy, and this is Lady Penelope Creighton Ward" he shook Jacks hand firmly, "We're very grateful you could spare some time to see us. We need your help. The situation is crucial"

Jack frowned at Jeff's tone, "Very well, follow me. We can discuss the matter in my living room where we will be more comfortable"

He led them through a set of grand wooden doors into a lushly decorated room. Wine coloured walls, a fireplace, plush furniture and an ornate rug expressed Jacks wealth.

He indicated for them to take a seat, "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, as the stern butler walked through the door

"Tea would be fine thank you" smiled Penny

"Nothing for me" said Jeff

"The usual for me please Joel" Jack said

Joel the butler nodded and went to prepare the drinks. As soon as he had left, Jack spoke, "Now, what's all this about and why do you believe that I can help you?"

Jeff took a breath, "It concerns your brother Mr Corper. He has kidnapped my son and is holding him in, I believe, an extremely threatening manner. Its crucial that we find him before any harm comes to my son"

"We were hoping that, as his relative, you could help us," said Penny softly

Jack's eyes grew dull, "I lost contact with my brother over twenty years ago, right after I inherited my fathers bank. We have lived without each other ever since. As far as I am concerned, he is a disgrace to my family. My father held the same point of view, hence why it was I who gained his firm"

"Could you tell us about him?" asked Jeff pleadingly as the butler returned and handed the drinks to Jack and Penny

Jack sighed as the butler left, "There's not a lot to tell, no doubt he has changed over our years apart. He wasn't an ambitious man, at least not in my eyes. He didn't seem to care or appreciate the work that our father did. In the end, my father saw fit to denounce him. From what I've heard, he's become a teacher, which doesn't really surprise me. It was the only thing he was really good at. Of course, my father and I thought it a waste of his talents. He was smart man. He seemed determined to make me notice this and embrace what he believed in. He believed people like him, people wanting more than money, were being ignored" Jack sighed, "Ironic now that he demands money for your son. I guess his life got a bit too difficult for him.

"I can understand his choice Mr Tracy, taking a son of the billionaire ex astronaut Jeff Tracy himself. But it seems to me there is more at stake here than your money. I don't believe my brother would hurt your son. He enjoyed teaching kids and the kids he taught grew fond of him"

Jeff nodded, "Alan did grow very fond of him, and in the end, your brother used that to his advantage. But the situation has grown more complicated than Peter merely wanting money. Peter has become dangerous. I wasn't really aware of his relationship at school with Alan, and I still am unsure as to what he plans to do. Right now my main concern is to get Alan back"

"I can understand that," said Jack, "But I am afraid I can be of no help to you"

Jeff's face fell before creasing into a frown, "Why not?"

Jack shrugged, "Because I don't want to endanger my family for my brother's sake. My children don't even know he exists. He's a danger to everyone he comes across"

"So you admit to having to hide something about him that you have not yet told us?" asked Penny softly

Jack's firm expression collapsed and for a moment he was silent, "Look," he lowered his voice, "A short while ago, I heard something. At first I took no notice, but since you're here…Peter had never had any really close friends, but while he was working at an orphanage, one of his colleagues contacted me. He, like you, thought that because I was related to him, I could help. He told me that Peter was behaving very strangely with some of the boys, one in particular. The man said he had an…obsession with him, not in a sexual way mind you, but more in that he would act very protectively around him. Almost like a father.

"Of course I didn't know what to make of it. I was surprised he'd contacted me at all, what was I supposed to do? I pushed it away. Then, a week or so later, I was reading the newspaper. I saw that a schoolboy had died of mysterious circumstances. The boy was at the orphanage my brother was working at. Unsure, I tried to contact the man who had spoken to me the week before, but the administrations office told me that he had resigned quite suddenly the day after calling me"

"What about your brother?" asked Jeff, who was now on the edge of his seat

Jack sighed, "He also left, went to teach at another school"

"If you knew this, why won't you help me?" asked Jeff

"Because if my suspicions are correct, Peter is dangerous and I don't want the possibility of him coming anywhere near my family" said Jack

"Your family?" questioned Penny

Jack nodded, and as if on cue, the door opened and two children came running into the room

One, a little girl with blonde wispy hair and bright brown eyes, looked up at her father, "Daddy! Tom won't share!"

The other, a boy with his fathers features, clutched a football under his arm, "Its my ball! She'll only ruin it!"

"No I wont!" exclaimed the girl

Jack sat the girl on his lap, "Lola dear, why don't you find Mummy? I think she'd like some help making a cake"

Lola's eyes lit up, "My favourite?"

Jack put her down, "Why don't you go and see?"

Lola excitedly ran off

Jeff turned to Tom, "So you like football?" he asked

"Yeah" said Tom

"Do you want to play professionally?" asked Jeff

Tom shook his head, "Nope, I'm not good enough. Who are you?"

"Jeff Tracy"

Tom's eyes lit up, "The Jeff Tracy? Wow! Can I have your autograph?"

"Ok Tom that's enough" smiled Jack

"It was great to meet you!" called Tom as his father ushered him out of the room

"Forgive the interruption" apologised Jack, returning to his seat

Jeff waved a hand, "You have two wonderful children. I can understand why you want to protect them. How old is Tom?"

"He'll be fifteen next week" Jack replied

Jeff nodded, "My son is also fifteen"

There was a silence

Penelope broke it, "We're not asking you to risk your family's safety. But helping us to secure Jeff's son and your brother can prevent your children becoming Peter's victims as well"

Jeff was losing his patience, "Whether or not you help us is up to you. But please, think of how far you would go to save your son's life"

Jack looked down and sighed, "Even if I wanted to help, there is nothing I could do. I'm sorry Jeff Tracy" He got up and rang a bell, summoning Joel the butler, "Joel will show you to the door"

"Please you must help us!" pleaded Penny, standing up

But Jack was unmoved. Joel entered the room, however he did not move towards Jeff and Penny, but to Jack, handing him a letter, "This just arrived Sir" he said

Jack briskly opened it and read the letter. Almost immediately, his eyes widened and the colour drained from his face. He looked up at Jeff and Penny, "I think I have no choice but to help you"

"What is it?" asked Jeff

"Its from Peter" said Jack, "He wants me to come and see him tomorrow"


	15. A link

**Hey everyone! My exams have finished so chapter updates will be a lot more regular from now on (hopefully). Thanks so much to all of my reviewers again, I really appreciate all of the feedback. (Btw, I'm sending this really quickly from a different computer so if I've missed any mistakes, let me know!) Only a few more chapters to go now…**

**Boann**

It was five o'clock in the evening by the time Parker pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel Jeff was staying at. Jeff, Penny and a somewhat flustered Jack Corper got out of the car before Parker could cut the engines.

Immediately on arrival, Jeff had been bombarded with questions from his anxious sons. In less than thirty minutes, Jeff had introduced them to Jack and debriefed them on the situation.

Peter Corper's letter had been brief, but unusually warm. He had merely invited Jack to meet him at a local newspaper stand on the corner of Wilcock Road so that they could 'catch up' and Peter could introduce Jack to his 'family'. It had been a risky move on Peter's part, which was what confused them. Why would he risk so much to contact his brother?

"It could be a trap," said John, as the sat in the living room drinking hot coffee, courtesy of Parker.

"So it could," said Jack, "But after not contacting me in twenty years, he has to have another motive"

"Like revenge?" suggested Scott, "It would make sense after you and your father denounced him"

"For the record, we didn't denounce him, he simply left" said Jack, sounding slightly annoyed, "But I think this is something other than revenge, something deeper"

"But how can we know?" asked Virgil, "Peter Corper obviously has some psychological issues, but until we know exactly what's going on in his head, we can't make any assumptions"

"Then the solution is obvious," said Jack, "We have to find out what he is thinking"

"How do you mean?" asked Jeff, frowning

Jack sighed, "I mean…I have to go and see him"

"Jack, we can't ask you to do that," said Jeff

"Maybe I need to do this, for you and for myself. All of these years of looking over my shoulder and listening to rumours have come to an end," murmured Jack, partly to himself

"Then we'll come too" said Scott, "We can set up a perimeter, keep watch and follow you to where Corper leads you. If we find Alan, we can bust him out"

"No"

Everyone looked at Penny, surprised at her

"It would be too risky. If Corper noticed or suspected anything, we would be endangering both Jack and Alan. My suggestion is that we be subtle and patient about this," she explained

"How so?" asked Jeff

"Parker, be a dear and fetch me a brooch from the car" asked Penny

"Certainly milady"

"My advice is that we use a tracking device installed in the brooch to keep an eye on Jack. If we are fortunate enough that Peter leads Jack to where Alan is being kept, we can make a rescue attempt with the police once Jack is clear from the area" said Penny

"How is it you have access to such resources?" asked Jack curiously

"Lets just say I have some friends in high places" Penny replied

"That sounds like a good plan" commended Jeff, "What time did the letter instruct you to meet him?" he asked Jack

"Nine am" replied Jack, "I'll be ready"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The next morning, at five minutes to nine, Jack Corper stood on the corner of Wilcock Road, by the newspaper stand. He wore a neat grey suit with a blue shirt and tie. The gold brooch given to him by the lovely Lady Penelope was attached to his collar.

Although he appeared calm and collected, inside he was burning with fear. Even more so when a familiar somebody pulled up in a car in front of him.

Peter got out of the car and embraced Jack, "Jack, my boy! Its so good to see you!" he smiled, "Look how you've grown"

"What do you want Peter?" asked Jack. It had been decided that he be rather cold and untrusting towards his brother, as not to be suspicious

"That's no way to treat your older brother Jack" smiled Peter, "Come, we'll have some breakfast"

"Skip the pleasantries Peter, you obviously called me here for a reason. What is it that you want, money?"

Peter shook his head, "Very well Jack, it always was business before pleasure with you. Let's get on the road and I'll take you to my home. I have someone there I want you to meet"

"You expect me to get in a car with you after not hearing from you for this long?" asked Jack, playing his part

"Jack, please, this means more to me than you know. You are my brother. My family. Why would I want to hurt you?" Peter's face was sincere, but Jack was still unnerved

Peter put a hand on his shoulder, "And I need your help. I want you to meet my new son and give me your blessing"

"Your son?" questioned Jack, "I didn't know you'd found a woman"

Peter shook his head, "I haven't" he said, "I adopted a boy being treated horribly by his family. We've become very close"

It was this comment that struck Jack. How close? Was Peter telling the truth? How much had he affected this boy?

He took his time to think, knowing it would all add to making Peter take note of how hesitant he was. Finally, he sighed, "Very well Peter, but if this is a trick"

Peter looked so happy and he led Jack to his car and started the engine. Jack was surprised to see them leaving the city and moving into rural country.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked

"I own a property in the countryside, just a few minutes ahead" Peter replied

Despite the fact he partly knew what to expect, Jack's stomach was doing back flips. Peter manoeuvred the car onto a dirt driveway and a small house became visible behind some trees. It was small, barely suitable to one person let alone two.

"Welcome" said Peter as they got out of the car and opened the door to his house.

Jack braced himself, but when Peter showed him in, was shocked to see the inside of the house looked reasonable. A kitchen area, well cleaned. A living space that was small, but free of clutter. A dirty fireplace was the only thing that blemished the tidy little home. Jack soon bypassed all of this however, as his attention was drawn to a lump on the pull out bed.

Peter went to the kitchen and got out two mugs, "Would you like some tea?" he asked cheerfully

Jack's eyes never left the lump, "Um, no thankyou"

Peter seemed to notice his gaze, "Be careful," he whispered, "He's sick and I don't want to wake him"

Jack moved over close enough to see that the lump was indeed Tracy's son. Jeff had shown him a photo of the boy not two hours ago. Jack held in a gasp at the sight of him. His face was pale and his blonde hair was wet with sweat from a fever.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Peter, who was at the kitchen bench top

"He's a bit run down, still getting over the trauma I expect. It hasn't been an easy change for him" Peter rattled on

Jack wasn't really listening. He couldn't believe how bad the boy looked. His face showed, even in sleep, the stress he had been put through. He looked broken.

Jack knew he had to somehow talk to the boy. But he had to divert Peter's attention. He turned to Peter, "You know, I think I might have that tea after all"

Peter smiled and nodded.

While his brother was preoccupied, Jack gently rubbed the boy's shoulder, "Alan" he whispered

Alan didn't stir, so Jack rubbed his arm harder, inwardly pleading the boy to open his eyes. After a while, Alan awoke groggily. He seemed to cling to Jack's voice like a lifeline. Cerulean eyes stared up at him, filled with fear.

"Its ok" whispered Jack, "I'm here to help you"

Alan's eyes didn't change, telling Jack that the boy wasn't mentally present in this world. Eventually, he gave a small whimper and sank back into sleep.

It was a good thing too, because just at that moment, Peter joined Jack, handing him his tea, "So what do you think? Aren't you proud of me?" he smiled, "I'm a Dad"

Jack didn't know what to think. His brother was no longer the man he knew. To think that he could do this to a fifteen-year-old boy was unbelievable. Jack chose his words carefully.

"I…I'm happy for you Peter" he said, "What are your plans from here?" he took a cautious sip of his tea

Peter leaned up against the wall and shrugged, "Alan will get better again soon, and when he does, we're moving away from here. Somewhere peaceful to shake off any tension or fears he may have of being taken back to his old family"

"He looks very, very sick Peter, do you know what it is?" Jack said carefully, studying the boy once more. Alan was trembling even in sleep.

"This and that" said Peter, "He'll get better, I've been taking good care of him" he assured

Jack tried his luck, "Maybe we should call a doctor out here Peter, he looks-"

Peter suddenly stood up straight, "No!" he exclaimed, "I'm not letting anyone try to take Alan away from me. He's not going anywhere and no one is coming to him. I only brought you here because you are family" he put and protective hand on the boy

Jack nodded, quickly trying to diffuse the situation, "Alright, alright. I understand. But if you need any help…"

Peter smiled warmly, "I know I could count on you"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Parker, Penelope and Jeff sat bent over the laptop together, carefully studying Jack's signal. After leaving the city, the signal had remained at a fixed spot for nearly two hours. Jeff hoped that Jack was all right. The man hadn't wanted to get involved in the situation. Jeff could understand why. He'd want to keep his family safe from Peter as well. But the letter had gotten Jack too involved. It was something he couldn't ignore. Jeff had seen the reluctance in his eyes when he'd agreed to leave his house and join Jeff and he'd understood exactly how Jack had felt.

To have had his peace disturbed. To have had everything he'd avoided smack him in the face. To feel the fear welling up inside him. The fear of letting his family down. The fear of losing what was most precious to him.

Jeff had tried to get his other sons to get some sleep, having them all been up until the early hours of the morning preparing for the day's mission. But none of them would have any of it. Instead they had all sprawled out on the couches behind he, Parker and Penny, watching and waiting.

Gordon's eyelids were drooping and Virgil's head kept lolling over Scott's shoulder, but they all seemed determined not to let the need for sleep get the better of them.

Suddenly a soft bleeping sent their concentration levels back up. The signal was moving.

"Finally" breathed Jeff

"I will go and ready the car milady. I will monitor the whereabouts of Mr Corper from there" announced Parker

"Yes Parker, please do" Penny turned to Jeff, "Well, with any luck, Jack will have lead us to where Alan is being held"

"But are we too late?" the words left Jeff's mouth before he could think

Five pairs of eyes focused on him.

Penny put a hand on his arm, "We won't be too late Jeff" she quietly assured.

Jeff sighed and tried to smile, "I know"


	16. the plan

**Hello again all, god its so good to be back! And i'm on a roll with these new chapters. I've never actually written an action climax sequence for anybody before, so the next few chapters have been a challenge. Please let me know what you all think!**

**Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Thowra-angel-yep, chapters will certainly be frequent from now on! thanks for pointing out the mistake about Alan's age, and yes, he IS 15 in this story.**

**Rachie Loves Donald Duck- thanks for your review! I think originally Peter contacted Jack because, after so many years of being cast away from his family, he wanted to finally proved he'd achieved something great. Contacting his brother after all of those years showed how messed up he is right now.**

**Iniysa-thanks for you congratulations! Hopefully i'll be able to update every few days now, finish this story and pin up the new one i've been working on!**

**Emerald Queen- it was really nice to see someone refer to Peter with sympathy, because you're right-he is messed up in that he thinks he's doing the right thing. This just reminds you of how dangerous Peter really is. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sandy at Sea-dont worry, you wont be kept in suspense...that much lol. Hopefully with exams finished i can keep up with my chapters.**

**Daughter of Death-well, here's a new chapter, hope you're enjoying the story as much as i am writing it**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!...**

"I saw him with my own eyes"

Penny, Parker, Jeff and the boys had gathered in the living room tensely and listened to Jack's recollection of the events of the day.

"He looked terrible Jeff" Jack had been blunt, but Jeff had seen the sorrow in his eyes, "You need to get him out of there"

Finally, Scott stood up, declaring, "Lets do it. We've waited long enough"

Penny nodded, "I'll get onto the police and see if we can get some help for tomorrow"

"No"

Everyone looked at Jeff, who had risen from his seat.

"But Jeff, we need the police's help"

"I know that Penny and I agree with you," said Jeff, "But we're not going tomorrow, we're going tonight. I'm not letting that man haunt Alan any longer. We may be wasting crucial hours if we wait until the morning"

Penny nodded, "Very well Jeff, I'll make the arrangements"

"Let me come with you" Jack offered, "I can help"

Jeff put a hand on their new friend's shoulder, "You have already given us indispensable help Jack, I couldn't ask you to risk anymore"

Jack shook his head, "No. I'm in this for the long run. It's about time my brother was put in his place for good" his eyes clouded over, "I can't keep wandering through life with his shadow over me" he met Jeff's gaze, "I'm coming with you Jeff"

Jeff smiled his appreciation, for he could think of no words to express it.

"Right" he said, "Lets get to work"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Come on Alan, drink something for me"

Alan struggled to swim through the thick mud that seemed to surround his mind. He was too weak to keep going. Too weak to even stop his tears falling endlessly down his face.

Through his tears he could see Corper holding a glass to his lips. He could feel the arm supporting his shoulders to make him sit upright. It felt like he had no control over his body though he could feel what was going on. Burning flames encased his body, yet he shivered against an indescribable chill. Sweat ran down his head, mixing with the bitter salt tears he could taste on his lips. Breathing amidst all of these sensations seemed so difficult. His stomach protested against the lack of food by sending cramps shooting through his abdomen, yet the thought of food itself made the pain increase tenfold.

Corper's voice made his head pound, "Drink up Alan, you need to get better. We have to leave soon"

The glass was pressed firmly against his lips again, prising them open. Cool water spilled into his mouth but as much as he longed to taste it, uncontrollable paroxysms expelled it completely.

_There can't be anything worse than this_, he thought, _to feel light an empty shell and a dead weight at the same time didn't seem possible until now. _

_Dad always told me to be strong, and that he and my brothers would always be there to catch me if I fell. But they're not here. And so I'm falling…falling into a black abyss. Nobody's hand is reaching down for mine. I can't see the light at the top anymore. I'm being consumed by darkness._

_Dad, why won't you save me?_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"There it is," murmured Jack

He and Jeff sat in a car approaching Peter's house. Jeff was in the back seat, partly covered in a blanket. It was part of the plan.

Jack's aim was to lure Peter out of the house. While he was doing that, Scott, John and Gordon would go around the back and try to get Alan out of the house and to an ambulance that was parked not far away, where Virgil was waiting. Once Alan was safe, the police would arrest Peter. Penny and Parker were waiting in FAB One just in case Peter escaped.

Jeff was Jack's protection and another quick way of distracting Peter should the boys run into any trouble. However, in order for that backup plan to succeed, it was essential that Jeff was well hidden-hence the blanket.

The police had, as Jeff predicted, objected to them being involved in the rescue. But Jeff had refused to let them take care of it alone-as had everyone else.

"The police said they would be in position when we arrive" Jeff said, more as a reassurance for himself than Jack

"Ok, here we go," sighed Jack

"Remember, if you need help, give the signal" Jeff told him, referring to the exaggerated sneeze Jack was to give should he be unable to keep Peter outside

"Will do" nodded Jack, "You better get into position"

Jeff pulled up the blanket over himself, "Good luck" he said, pulling it completely over his head.

Now came the moment he had been dreading. The moment that tested more than his courage or physical strength. Now, he could do nothing but wait.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"This waiting is driving me insane, what's taking them so long? Do you think something's gone wrong? Has Jack failed? Where's Dad? God! If only I could contact them!"

"Scott, you so much as say one more thing, I'm going to have to hurt you" said Gordon through gritted teeth.

Scott merely fidgeted in response

They had been crouched behind the fauna at the back of the house for nearly an hour, keeping out of sight. They were waiting for the signal. Sometime while Jack was keeping Peter preoccupied, he would say, "Do you have the time?" After a bit of bumbling, he would then say, "Oh wait, I am wearing my watch after all, silly me". Scott, John and Gordon would hear none of this however. They were waiting for Jack to press a button on his watch that would activate a silent flashing light on their watches-the signal to move in. Once they'd gotten Alan and cleared out, they would send a vibrating signal back to Jack. The emergency signal to move out was a tiny alarm also attached to their watches.

Adrenaline was pumping through Scott. He was itching to move. He couldn't stand the thought of his baby brother locked up with that maniac. Jack's graphic description of Alan's condition served only as a reminder of how fast they had to be. Virgil was waiting for them along with two paramedics at an ambulance parked a short while away. Scott prayed it wouldn't be needed, but they'd prepared for the worst.

John checked the time, "Any minute now" he whispered

They all counted the seconds.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Jack" smiled Peter, looking a little uncertain, "What a pleasant surprise"

Jack returned the smile, "Its good to see you again Peter. I'm sorry to disturb you like this. You're no doubt preoccupied with other things at this time of day"

Peter waved a hand, "No of course, it's all right. I must admit though, I didn't think I'd see you again for a while"

Jack shrugged, "Well, I've been thinking about what you said earlier today"

"What did I say?" asked Peter

"You said that…hang on a minute, do you have the time?"

"I have a clock in the kitchen"

"Oh no, wait, I _am_ wearing my watch after all. Silly me. Must be old age," Jack rattled on, dramatically looking at his wristwatch whilst holding it up with the other hand to get a better look. He pressed a small button.

_Go in boys!_

He looked back up at Peter, "As I was saying, today you said a lot about family…"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

From their positions, the boys noticed the silent alarms had been activated.

Scott looked up once more to check the coast was clear, "This is it boys, lets move!"


	17. shattering

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed-wow isn't this getting exciting?**

**Moonlightbear-I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, and Alan is certainly going to have some emotional scars-but thats another chapter!**

**Laurel leaves-thanks for your review. Alan's definately got a long hard road ahead of him-that's if his family can save him in time.**

**Sam1-glad you're enjoying the story, i can't wait for your feedback on this chapter!**

**getpink-i think i've still got a way to go before i finish this story, but don't worry, i will update quickly! hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**thowra-angel-serious bad guy butt kicking will happen a little later-i've got something special planned for Peter that should shock a lot of you. keep reading and reviewing, your feedback is great!**

**The Magik Dragon- and...you'll have to read on won't you? hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**blackhorsel-well, originally i had thought about briefly describing Alan's recovery over one or two chapters. And i actually admired Spense's method of doing that. But as i'm writing, its becoming clearer to me that that approach is not realistic enough if i want to really show what Alan's been/is going through. I can't predict exactly how i'm going to write it all, but rest assured this story is nowhere near finished. thanks for your review!**

**Moosagi-here ya go! hope you enjoy it!**

**Fried Eeyore- quite a few people have mentioned the thing about Alan's age, and yes i have changed it accordingly. (For the record, Alan is fifteen) thanks for letting me know!**

**Booan**

Scott dashed around to the back door of the house with John and Gordon hot on his tail. He tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. He swore under his breath. Taking a step back, he lashed out with his foot, kicking the door in (as quietly as he could). It was a strong door and gave way only a tiny bit, but it was enough for the three boys to push it open the rest of the way.

They were in a very small cellar, with piles of firewood stacked against the walls. Across the room was another door. Scott found it was unlocked. Gently he opened it and looked around. The house was definitely deserted. Except for one person.

"Alan!" he gasped

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"You told me that we were still family" said Jack, "And I wanted to know…did you really mean it? Do you really want me to be there for you and your son?"

His voice was soft and gentle, but it had the effect Jack intended. Peter walked closer towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Of course" he said emphatically, "I know what I've done in the past, the paths I chose to take were not what you and our father approved. But we are the same now. You know what joy it is to be a father. So lets us put aside the past, and focus on a new future together"

Jack bit his lip and nodded, emphasising the emotion of his face, "Then I have something to ask you, a favour"

"What is it, brother?" asked Peter with a smile

Jack dug his hand into his pockets the way he did when he was nervous, "Being an uncle is a privilege itself, but I was wondering if you would make me the boy's…godfather as well"

Peter laughed, which unnerved Jack, but he had no need to be scared, "Jack, why did you even have to ask?" Peter smiled, "Of course! Come! Lets go and see Alan and tell him the news! I'm sure he will be thrilled!"

Peter turned towards the house.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Inside, the brothers tried to wake Alan. Lying on an old futon, Alan didn't seem to be in the room with them mentally at all. He was burning hot to the touch, sweat ran down his forehead and tear streaked face.

"Alan, please, open your eyes, it's ok" pleaded John, rubbing his brother's shoulder

"Alan, it's us. We're not gonna let anything happen to you" said Gordon

Alan suddenly let out a small moan and his eyelids fluttered. He seemed to be trying to cling to the voices around him, but was losing the battle. He began to stop trying.

"No Alan" Scott sternly shook his brother, "Stay with us, come on Alan, open your eyes, we're not leaving you"

His words seemed to have an effect. Alan's eyes opened ever so slightly and focused on his face, which broke into an unrestrained smile, "Hey Alan, it's us" he whispered

Alan's lips moved as if he was trying to talk, but no sound came out. Scott brushed Alan's blonde hair off his forehead, "It's ok Alan, we're taking you back home with us" he reassured

Alan swallowed and tried to talk again.

"What was that Alan?" asked John

"Da…Da…"

"Dad?" Gordon clicked

"He's delirious," muttered John, sadly

"He's outside Alan, he's waiting for you" Scott said quickly, "Right now we've gotta move"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"No!" cried Jack, making Peter spin around, "It's just…" he tried to think of something to erase the puzzled look on Peter's face

"I was wondering…" Jack struggled, "Before you go…I had an idea…about Alan"

"What is it?" asked Peter

Jack hoped his new approach wouldn't be too dangerous, "His father"

Peter slowly walked towards Jack, "I am Alan's father," he said in a steely voice

Jack nodded, "Yes I know that, but what happened to the boy's _real_ father? Did the government give you custody of Alan when you found out he was being mistreated?"

Peter's eyes darted to the floor and back up again, "I rescued the boy myself. I liberated him"

"But you haven't answered my question Peter"

Jack knew he'd stepped over the line when Peter's eyes narrowed, "I think it's time for you to leave Jack"

Jack didn't move. He couldn't give up just yet. The boys hadn't signalled him. Until they did, he couldn't stop talking.

Peter continued moving forward, "You shouldn't have come here without invitation anyway Jack, it's not polite"

Something had changed in Peter's eyes. A cold madness had replaced what had lain inside them mere seconds earlier.

"Goodbye Jack"

He had failed!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

His brothers…his family…

Could it all be a dream?

Was this a sign that it was over for him?

Was his battle over?

No…he was being lifted off the futon. Someone was taking him away…

Could it be?

He opened his eyes as best he could to see none other than Scott holding him in his strong arms. Alan huddled into his embrace. Here where it was warm, safe. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Scott's heart beating in his chest.

The pain in his heart dulled. Someone stroked his forehead and face gently.

John. That was John's touch.

Voices continued to speak to him softly. Voices filled his head and he accepted them. He didn't fight them, he embraced them. He clung to them like lifelines.

But something felt horrible. His body still burned and he still hurt inside. Why?

It dawned on him.

This wasn't real!

None of it was real! How could he have thought it to be true? His family wasn't here at all. He was still alone.

The warmth wasn't there. Scott wasn't here.

The touch wasn't John. He was still on Thunderbird 5.

His memory spun the words he had tried to block out like a tape.

"Drink up Alan, you need to get better. We have to leave soon" "…We have to leave soon…" 

Corper was taking him away. No! He couldn't! This wasn't right! Alan felt a new sense of strength. He wasn't going to let this happen! He couldn't!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Let's get going," whispered Scott

But something was wrong.

Alan gave a small moan and began to weakly struggle in his arms.

Scott held him more tightly, "Shhhh, Alan, it's ok. It's just us"

But his words were useless, instead Alan began to fight him even more. His feeble struggles were of no threat to Scott. What worried them all was the noise Alan was making. They'd all been talking in hushed voices to avoid them being heard from outside. But if Alan didn't quieten down, Peter would hear them.

"Move it" hissed Scott, the quicker they got out, the better.

They all began to move towards the back door. Gordon opened it for Scott. Somehow Alan heard it open and it was the final straw. Before any of them could hush him, he let out a loud, strangled cry. If that wasn't enough, he kicked out and knocked a dish containing water from the bedside table. Gordon dove to catch it, but he was too late. The dish fell to the wooden floor with an almighty crash.


	18. patience

**Hello all, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but you know how busy this time of year is. This chapter was quite a treacherous one for me, because i wasn't sure whose point of view would give the best account of the events as they come and go. So you'll see a lot of chopping and changing. Please tell me how i went with point of view, I've never actually written a climax before and i really really would appreciate feedback.**

**Happy Reading! **

**Boann**

It is strange how a single sound could destroy everything. A sound that could send a chill down your spine and make your stomach back flip.

The sound made adrenaline rush through Jeff's already tense body. He strained his ears to hear what was going on outside. He'd been impressed by Jack's antics to keep Peter preoccupied. But it looked as if Jack's attempts had been in vain.

If Jeff, inside the car, had heard the crash, there was no doubt that Peter had too.

Jeff readied himself.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Get out, go!" Scott cried

Suddenly the front door flew open and an enraged Peter Corper ran inside, "Hold it right there!"

Scott didn't intend to stick around, but was halted in his steps by a gunshot and a bullet that slammed into the floor mere centimetres in front of his foot. He and his brothers froze and slowly turned around. Peter stood before them, holding a smoking gun in his trembling hand.

Peter's eyes darted behind him and hemurmured something incomprehensible before walking slowly backwards behind the door. He held a finger up to his lips, signalling them to be quiet.

Suddenly Scott heard his father's voice cry out and the sound of footsteps. Scott realised with horror what Peter was going to do. But crying out a warning would endanger his and his brothers' lives. He could do nothing but wait like a statue as both Jeff and Jack ran into the house, realising too late that they had walked into a trap.

Peter slammed the door shut behind them, holding the gun at Jeff's face.

"So" he said quietly, "We're all here. _One happy family_" the insane smile that spread across Peter's face was enough to make Scott's knees wobble

"Let them go Peter, this is between you and me" Scott could hear the anger in his father's voice as he spoke

Peter's voice was dangerously frivolous, "I don't think that's the case anymore, do you Jeff? You could have saved you and your family some pain if you had just moved on with your life. But no!" Peter's face twisted into a snarl, "You're a rich pompous fool who believed that his money would solve every problem in life. Did you believe that money would make me disappear? That I would vanish into thin air?"

"And you!" Peter pointed the gun at Jack, who stood dead still beside Jeff, "You are his mirror image! You, in your fancy house, your snotty suits, curled upunder the bedlike a dog, expecting your money to hide you from me!"

"But the ironic thing is, I had nothing. I was exiled from my own family and betrayed! Yet I am the one with the upper hand! I have the power now!"

Peter turned to Scott, "Give him to me" he ordered

Scott tightened his grip on Alan, whom, it appeared, had lost the strength to struggle, now laying limply in his arms, "Peter, don't do this. If we don't get Alan to an ambulance soon-"

"I am his father and I will decide on what's best for MY son!" Peter spat at Scott

"You were never his father Peter!" Jeff boomed, "You only pretended to be. Caught up in nothing but an illusion of self pity!"

"Don't push it Jeff Tracy!" Peter held the gun up to him, "Don't think I am not strong enough! My family made that mistake! And now look at them!" he indicated to Jack, "Where do they stand now?"

His voice softened slightly, "I'm disappointed in you Jack. Once again you have proved yourself to be nothing more than the image of our father. A pathetic, cynical bastard too wrapped up in his money to listen to anyone who did not share his point of view!"

He turned to Jeff, "That is how Alan and I are the same Jeff. We were shunned, we weren't listened to, we weren't accepted. You can't blame this on me Jeff. Alan ran from _you!_ You forced your son into this…and you know it"

Scott couldn't bare to see his father's face fall, "Dad, don't listen to him! It wasn't your fault!"

Peter regarded him with an icy glare, "Quiet,my boy.Don't make your father lose another son"

Scott couldn't bear this any longer. He couldn't stand there while this was happening. He needed to get out. He needed to disarm Peter. He needed to help his Dad. If it meant throwing himself through the wall to get Alan to safety, he would do it. It was the worst possible feeling knowing that, at the present moment, he could do none of these. Adrenaline was coursing through him, his muscles tense and ready to run. His arms were starting to burn with the strain of holding Alan, but he didn't intend to let his grip loosen. He could feel John and Gordon next to him. John put a hand on his shoulder, obviously sensing his stress.

"Now" Peter's voice jolted him back to reality, "No doubt you are not alone. So things are going to go my way. If not, things could get ugly"

Scott exchanged a glance with his father.

It looked like there was truly no escape.

They had failed.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Penelope was a patient woman through her good breeding, but she found herself being tested.

For hours she had been waiting with Parker in a small clearing and at first she had been satisfied knowing that she was playing an important role in the plan to retrieve Alan. But since the police had reported via radio that Peter had run inside the house too soon, and that Jeff and Jack were inside with him, she had been pacing restlessly.

"Can't you get inside the house?" she had asked the police chief

"That would be too dangerous Lady Penelope. We know for a fact that Corper is armed and any attempt to storm the house would endanger the lives of all-"

"Yes, I know" Penny had interrupted briskly, "But we cannot just sit here and wait for one of them to be killed"

"We will do all we can Lady Penelope, but for now, patience is the best and only plan we have"

Patience. It made Penny sick to hear of it.

"Parker, stay with the car and standby, I'm going walking"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Inside the house, Jack and the Tracy's were at Peter's mercy.

Peter had Jack, Scott, John and Gordon bound at the wrists and ankles, sitting up against the wall. Jeff held Alan's motionless form in his arms. It pained him how weightless Alan felt.

What pained him even more was the knowledge that Peter was right. He had driven Alan away. He had ignored his son and pushed him into this. Alan's suffering was his doing. And Peter knew all too well that he knew this to be true. Already, Jeff had given him a weakness to exploit.But right now, the hurt didn't matter.His resolve to free his son was stronger than ever.

Peter stood up, having finished gagging his captives, "Now we move"

Jeff walked to the door Peter held open for him and outside. He felt like a condemned prisoner walking towards his execution. He knew that the police were there. But not being able to see them made the knowledge hold no comfort. Peter now walked beside him, the gun carefully hidden in his sleeve.

Jeff tried his best to slow his pace, hoping and praying that by stalling, some miracle save them.

"Peter, please, don't do this," he whispered out the corner of his mouth

"Don't make me kill you Jeff" was the reply he received

_Heaven, please_, Jeff silently pleaded, _send me an angel_

He was shocked to hear a voice call out, "Jeff, get down!"

He spun around to see Penelope, her gun held out in fierce determination. Without a second thought, he fell to the ground, protecting Alan's fragile body with his own.

It was only after this that he realised the danger Penny was in. Did she know Peter was armed?

Before he could call her name, he heard the deafening sound of a gunshot…


	19. not finished yet

"Penny!"

It took Jeff a while to realise it had been he who had called her name. He looked up expecting to see her lifeless body on the ground. Instead he saw her standing, her firing arm held steady. A groan of pain escaped Peter. Jeff saw his face twisted in pain. The bullet wound in his leg steadily oozed blood as he took off with great difficulty into the trees.

Jeff didn't move while the police ran out of their hiding places, swarming into the clearing and into the house. Time seemed to stop until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "Jeff, it's alright."

"Penny." He drew her into a hug, savouring the smell of her soft hair and the smoothness of her skin. He had asked for an angel, and his calls had been answered.

"Come on, we've got to get Alan to the ambulance," she said, breaking out of his embrace.

Jeff was stunned that he had forgotten about his son, who still lay on the floor. He picked him up as together they headed to the car. Penny got in the drivers seat of Jack's car and tried to start the engine.

"Dad!"

Jeff spun around to see his other three sons running towards him.

"Are you ok? We heard a shot!" cried Scott, holding him by the shoulders.

Jeff would have smiled at his son's protective nature if the situation hadn't been so serious. "I'm fine, but we need to get Alan to the ambulance as soon as possible."

From inside the car, Penny cried out in frustration, "Jeff we have a problem." She got out. "It won't start."

"Are you kidding?" cried Gordon

"Didn't Peter have a car?" asked John

"Yes, but even if we could find the keys for it, it's locked inside a shed a little way from here," said Jack.

"We don't have enough time," said Penny firmly. "I'll call Parker and get him down here."

Jeff gritted his teeth; that would still take too much time for him to be for his liking. "Lieutenant!" he called, barely waiting for the man to reach him before asking, "How far away is your nearest car stationed?"

The lieutenant rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "We have a squad car parked only a little distance away. Just through the bushes for about one hundred metres and it's parked on a route we made that leads onto the main road."

"Walking distance?" questioned Jeff, disbelievingly

"Definitely," said the lieutenant "One of my men has been left to man the car, so he'll drive you if you need it. I'll radio him and let him know you're coming."

"Good" said Scott, "Then we can rendezvous with Virgil in the ambulance and get Alan to hospital."

Jeff nodded his agreement and was just about to take off when the lieutenant called for him.

Seeing his father's indecision at whether to get to the car or answer the lieutenant's call, Scott piped up, "I'll take Alan to the car, Dad; you've got enough on your hands here."

Jeff looked hesitant, but he knew it would be faster and he could definitely trust Scott, "Okay, take care of him," he said, handing Alan to his eldest son

Scott answered with a brief nod and took off in the direction the lieutenant had pointed.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott was relieved to see that the lieutenant had been right. He hadn't even been running for a minute when he came across the car. A policeman was inside, bent over the radio inside. _Probably keeping updated with the situation_, Scott thought, gratefully. He was also thankful that the policeman had had some sense to open the backseat door ready for him and get the engine started. He climbed in, laying Alan in his lap. "Let's go!" he called

The policeman didn't answer, but sped off. It wasn't long until they'd reached the main road. At this rate, Scott estimated, they would reach the ambulance in less than three minutes. Satisfied with this, he turned his attention to his little brother.

"Come on Alan, stay with me; don't give up," Scott gently called to his little brother.

Alan was semi-conscious and obviously struggling to stay awake. Scott was surprised to hear him try to speak, "Sc…Sco…"

"I'm here, Alan, I'm here, stay with me alright?" he cupped Alan's cheek in his hand.

"Sco…"Alan started coughing violently

Scott frowned, "Alan, what's wrong?"

Alan's coughing didn't cease and Alan was gasping for breath. Scott began to panic. "Alan, please, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, even though he knew Alan couldn't talk.

Alan writhed in his arms and Scott rolled him awkwardly onto his side in case he was sick. He ran a hand over Alan's chest, trying to feel any damage, but he couldn't find any. Thankfully it appeared Alan was recovering, his coughing easing.

"That's it Alan, deep breaths now," he instructed firmly, "Come on! Step on it!" he called to the policeman, who was showing no reaction to what was going on behind himAlan's coughs dissipated, but Scott was still worried.

Suddenly the car stopped and the policeman got out of the car. Without hesitation, Scott climbed out of the car, leaving Alan on the backseat so he could later turn around and bring him out safely.

When he looked up however, he couldn't see the ambulance in sight.

"Hey, where have to taken us? This isn't the rendezvous point!" Scott grabbed the policeman's arm and spun him around. He gasped as he came face to face with Peter Corper.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff wanted nothing more than to race after his sons and hold Alan in his arms again; just so he knew he was there. But instead, he wearily answered the lieutenant's summons, "What is it lieutenant?"

"Mr Tracy, Peter Corper has disappeared. We haven't been able to find him yet," the lieutenant said sombrely.

"But you will find him won't you?" asked John, nervously

"Yes, we are doing the best we can. But the news gets worse from there. We haven't been able to recover the firearm in his possession." the lieutenant looked Jeff in the eye. "Mr. Tracy, Peter Corper is still armed and extremely dangerous."

Jeff gave a panicked sigh, wondering if he had been wise to let Scott go alone. But the situation became a lot worse when one of the lieutenant's officers approached them.

"Sir, we have a problem," he said in a voice that implied he wanted to speak to the lieutenant alone.

But by now Jeff was not in the mood to be ignored. "Whatever it is, you can say it in front of us." he said in a voice of steel

The officer looked hesitant, but continued, being careful not to make eye contact with Jeff, "Its Rogers, sir; we found him and…"

The officer gulped, knowing he had no choice but to look at Jeff, "…he's been found unconscious sir. He's got a pretty nasty head injury."

"Corper!" John exclaimed.

"Why would Peter attack a police officer?" questioned Penny. "It doesn't make sense."

The lieutenant's face suddenly drained of colour, "Rogers was the man I left with the car," he said, "The car that your son is headed towards Mr Tracy."

Jeff didn't hesitate to run this time, "Scott!" he yelled

Suddenly Penny grabbed his arm, "It's too late Jeff! They would have gone by now."

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing and quite frankly he didn't care what she said. Nobody was going to tell him what to do. "Penny that psychopath has my sons! I'm not just going to stand here!"

"But you're not going to run off alone either," Penny's firmness battled with the flare of his temper, "Parker will get us there faster, then we should be able to cut them off on the main road."

Torn, Jeff knew he had no choice.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

_No_, thought Scott, _It's impossible!_

"You!" he hissed. It hit him. The anger, the hatred, the fear that had been trapped inside him now boiled over, pumping adrenaline through his veins. Before he could control himself, he threw his fist at Peter, who narrowly avoided the punch by throwing himself against the car. His face twisted in pain; Scott noticed the bullet would in his leg was bleeding heavily. Nevertheless, his anger gave him enough strength; it seemed, to push Scott onto his back. Scott would have got up again if it hadn't been for the gun that was now pointed inches away from his forehead.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, son of Tracy," warned Peter

Scott cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he had the brains to at least look at the man's face before he got into the car? Although, donned in a policeman's uniform, Peter could have easily fooled a lot of people; Scott couldn't use the excuse in his defence. His father had told him to look after Alan and he had failed him. Worse yet, he had failed Alan.

Now, in his position, Scott could only try to negotiate with Peter, "Please don't do this. If you really care about Alan, give him back to us"

Peter's cold eyes didn't waver

"Please!" cried Scott, his eyes darting to where Alan lay on the back seat, moaning quietly for him

Corper cocked the gun, "I'll never give him back. You won't take him away from me again. You'll never see him again!" he yelled

Suddenly Alan gave a sharp cough and rolled off the back seat, landing on the floor of the car with a thud. Scott instinctively lurched to help his brother, but instead met the butt of Corper's gun head on.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Scott!" Jeff called for what seemed like the thousandth time, only to have cold silence greet him once again.

"We can't be far off," said John, determinedly

Parker had driven them down the main road in hope of catching up with Peter in the stolen police car, but they'd found no sign of them. Now Jeff, John, Gordon, the lieutenant and two of his officers and Parker had stopped, getting out of the car to look for any trace of him. Their search was interrupted by Jeff's radio.

"Recovery to Rescue Team, Dad, come in."

Jeff was both shocked and relieved to hear Virgil summon him. Having only briefed his son on the situation only a few minutes ago, Virgil was in the ambulance going down the road to meet them, hoping to somehow block Peter in. The police had taken three of their cars and placed them at points where it was possible for Peter to change roads. To hear anything from Virgil warmed Jeff's heart, "What is it, son?"

"Dad, How far down the road are you? Do you know?"

Jeff stopped in his tracks, "You can't find him either?"

"No, we're well over halfway and haven't seen him yet. I've tried contacting him, but he doesn't answer," Virgil reported, sounding very worried

Dread ran down Jeff's stomach and up his spine as a cold shiver, "We're not having much luck. We've stopped to see if we can find any sign of where they are."

Jeff knew it wasn't necessary to remind Virgil, but before he could stop himself, he said in a strained voice, "Peter is out there. He's got your brothers and he's armed"

Virgil seemed to understand, "It's ok Dad. We'll keep driving. We'll find them."

"Right," said Jeff, cutting the connection

Gordon ran up beside him, "Do you think they're ok Dad?" he asked quietly

For the first time Jeff realised how scared Gordon looked and cursed himself for not noticing before, "I don't know what to think Gordon," he replied quietly

He ran for a little while before Jeff saw a figure lying motionless in the middle of the road, "Scott! No!" he cried, increasing his speed before landing on his knees beside his son. He cradled Scott in his arms, "Scott, can you hear me?" he called as the other crowded around him

"He's alive," John gasped with relief

"It looks like he's sustained a head injury," observed Penny, "Parker," she summoned her butler, "Take the car and search further up."

"Very well milady"

"What's this still doing here?" Gordon asked, referring to the police car that lay abandoned next to Scott

"Peter must be on foot," said John, "But why would he do that? It'd be faster for him to get away by car."

"The radio."

They all turned to look at the lieutenant as he spoke solemnly, "He must have heard about our road blocks over our radio."

Jeff collapsed inside. Tears ran down his face as he held Scott against him, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Hands rested on his shoulders in support, but they didn't help the pain. This was all his fault. When would it end? What sacrifices would those he love have to make next?

The lieutenant shouted to his troops, "Fan out! If he's on foot, he must have left a trail!"

Jeff could do nothing but hold his son and sob.


	20. final shot

**Hey guys! Sorry about the really really long wait. I was busy rewriting chap 19 and making sure this chapter was up to scratch. I'd also like to say a special THANKYOU to Hobbeth for her wonderful beta help!**

**Laurelleaves-here ya go! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Let me know what you think!**

**Lillehafrue-I think a lot of people would like to kill Corper…but they may not get the chance before…oops! Almost gave away the ending to this chapter!**

**Lorency- Yep, "seriously whacked" would be an understantement, and in this chapter you'll find Peter's condition reaches an all time climax. As for things turning out ok…we'll have to see…**

**Get pink- By saying you want things to end…is that saying something good thing or bad (when it comes to my writing) I wonder? LOL. But I think I know what you mean, the situation is coming to a close. Thanks for your review!**

**Thowra-angel-thanks again for your review! You might not get a chance to kick Peter…oops! I'm giving away too much again!**

**Sam1-why does everyone want to kick Peter? Sigh Thanks again for your review, and yes I agree, its nice to see Alan regaining some kind of awareness**

**Moonlightbear- liked your angle with the car, but no automobile will upstage my characters! This chapter will definitely enhance your worries about Alan…thanks for your review!**

**Fanfic Fish- Wow, your review was really expressive and you won't believe how good it made me feel. I'm glad my writing affects people (though I'm sorry I made you cry lol!) Although I'm very flattered, I wouldn't call my writing a "work or art". I've still got a lot to learn…but thanks all the same!**

**Spense- Thanks for your kind words, glad your enjoying it so far, lemme know if you have any tips for me!**

**Luv Boann oxoxo**

Alan had struggled for hours it seemed to regain total consciousness. But he was too weak to grasp it. Instead he could only try and hold on to what consciousness he could. He had been given strength knowing that his brother was there. And although he wasn't anymore, Alan was determined more than ever to get back to him.

Corper, who was carrying him over his shoulder, was tiring. Why, Alan did not know. Eventually he was dropped to the floor, leaning against a tree.

Corper stumbled in front of him, breathing heavily. It seemed he was struggling to stand, and even in his state, Alan could see the blood staining his trouserleg.

Alan struggled to keep his focus. His chest felt tight and sore, his body burned and the nausea was becoming overwhelming. His body wanted nothing more than to sink back into a painless darkness.

Corper seemed to notice he was looking at him, "Alan." His face broke into a smile as he fell to his knees in front of him.

Alan flinched with dread when Corper put two hands on his shoulders, "You're well again. I knew you would be, didn't I tell you?"

Alan struggled to speak, "Where…?"

Corper didn't wait for him to finish, "Not long now, son. Soon we'll be far away"

"No!" Alan managed to cry out.

Corper's face fell. "What?" he gasped.

"I don't…want…to" Alan managed out.

"But I don't understand Alan. We're family" said Corper, gently

Alan shook his head unsteadily, "No."

Corper's voice became shaky and Alan could swear he heard the faintest hint of fear. "No? But Alan…I'm your father. Nothing will take you away from me again, nothing!"

Alan couldn't find the words nor the strength to argue, but the expression he gave Corper said what he wanted it to.

Corper gasped and stumbled backwards as if he were facing a snarling dog. "You're being ungrateful Alan and that won't do" he said, the fear now evident in his voice

_What happened to the Corper I knew?_ thought Alan as he observed the quivering man in front of him.

The daylight was so bright, it burned his retinas. Maybe if he closed his eyes, the pain would leave…

Darkness looked so welcoming. _No, I can't!_

"You're…not my Dad," he said, mostly to stop himself from falling asleep, "You're not half the man…he is"

Corper's fearful face turned to one of insane anger, "Half the man he is? I am _more_ than what he will ever be! Do you hear me?" he yelled at Alan, pulling himself mere millimetres from Alan's face and holding up his gun.

Alan was truly scared now. He was helpless. He knew his body was shutting down. He couldn't feel his arms and legs. His shoulders and neck ached unbearably and if he got any hotter, he would melt. _Dad, help me!_ he silently cried.

"We shall end it all here Alan. You and me. Together" Corper whispered into his ear, the gun at his cheek, "And we will die the same, as kindred spirits"

Despite his pain and fear, Alan managed to say, "No Corper… I'm not like you."

Corper's face twisted into a snarl, "Why is that Alan?"

"Because…I'll die with something you'll never have…"

"And what is that?"

"…Family"

Corper stopped and moved his face away, the anger written on his face turning into sudden, dreaded realisation. The man just stared at Alan, his mouth slightly open. Alan struggled to retain his gaze. They both jumped at the sound of voices crying out his name.

_Dad!_

"No" mumbled Corper, "No. No…no."

Alan grew scared again at Corper's display of instability.

Corper drew close to him again, a hand around the back of his neck to hold his face close, "Together Alan…together…"

Alan felt himself losing his grip on consciousness again as Corper brought the gun close to his face.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff ran through the trees. The troops had found a trail of blood leading from the side of the road. They, Jeff, John and Gordon had left Penny to look after Scott until Parker arrived and were now hot on the trail. Desperately, they called Alan's name.

Please Alan, answer me! 

Soon enough, their cries were answered by a single gunshot that penetrated the silence.


	21. the love that binds

**Again, thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! Without you,** **continuing this story would be impossible. I apologise for the delays in updating this story. I've just started university, so I don't have as much time on my hands anymore. ButI will make an attempt to get chapters up quickly.**

**Please continue to review! **

**Love always, Boann**

Jeff ran as he had never run before, following the sound of the shot. He stopped when he saw two bodies beside a tree just ahead.

_No! Please no! Don't take him away from me!_ Jeff silently cried, tears welling up in his eyes once more.

He ran over and froze. Peter was slumped over in front of Alan, a bullet hole in the side of his head. Alan was up against the tree, blood splattered over his face and clothes, his face twisted in fear. Jeff was relieved to see that the blood was not Alan's.

Jeff held his son's shoulders gently. "Alan" he whispered.

Alan's eyes opened ever so slightly then widened as he saw his father. "Dad…"

Alan fell forwards into Jeff's embrace. Jeff sat down and cradled his son's limp body in his arms, soothing him gently. "I'm here, its ok. Its over."

He became aware of the other's catching up to him. Immediately both John and Gordon's arms embraced him and Alan.

Alan began to shake with sobs. To hear any sound from his son filled Jeff with hope, despite how painful the sobs were to hear.

Jeff pulled back to look at Alan. His son's face was ghostly pale and every now and then he let out a racking cough. "Easy, Alan, easy. Shhhh, you're safe. Stay with me now," Jeff pleaded as his tears fell onto Alan's face.

John and Gordon's emotional states were no different from his own.

"Dad," John whispered as he gently ran a hand through Alan's hair. "We need to move."

Jeff didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like this, embracing his son, never letting him go again. But Alan was losing the battle to stay conscious, he knew. Gingerly, he rose, still holding Alan in his arms.

"Lets go."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Hours later, the clock in the hospital told Jeff it was approaching eight o'clock. It had been the worst few hours of Jeff's life.

Alan had been taken straight to the hospital by the awaiting ambulance. By the time Jeff and the others reached the hospital, Alan had been whisked away to the intensive care unit by an army of nurses and doctors. Orderlies had physically held Jeff back from storming into the ward. A little while later, having no hope of reaching his youngest son, he retreated to the private room in which his eldest lay in a bed, being watched by Parker. Parker explained that Scott had a mild concussion and had been sedated, but was going to be fine.

Jeff had sat beside Scott along with John, Virgil and Gordon. Penelope had accompanied the police back to the station to tie up any loose ends. But Jeff almost wanted her here with him. Perhaps her presence would make the pain he felt go away. Not sadness, not anger, but guilt. It had all been his fault. If only he hadn't let Scott go alone…if only he had spoken to Alan properly before school had started…if only he hadn't let him go back to the school office…if only he'd taken the time to listen to Alan…

As a leader, Jeff normally didn't ponder the 'if only's, but at the present moment, he couldn't think about anything else. They rolled through his subconscious like an endless tape, whose music he couldn't block his ears against.

Many times he'd tried to find one of Alan's doctors to talk to in order find out how he was, but they'd been unable to give him any information as of yet.

Now as the clock read eight pm, Gordon sat dozing in a chair, John sat beside Scott's bed with his head in his hands. Virgil was sitting on the floor against the wall looking like he too was fighting the urge to sleep and Parker was standing at the door like a trained guard dog.

Jeff stifled a yawn just as the door quietly opened and a man in his forties wearing a white coat poked his head in. Catching sight of Jeff, he strode in and shut the door behind him,

"Mr Tracy," he addressed.

Jeff immediately stood and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Doctor Fletcher. I'm in charge of looking after your son, Alan."

Jeff nodded, noticing that the others were suddenly wide awake, "How is he?"

"Mr Tracy, I'll be frank with you. Alan is very, very sick." Dr Fletcher rubbed his neat beard. "During his time with Corper he developed a case of pneumonia so severe, he now has pneumococcal meningitis. He is extremely weak and he is still showing signs of having some difficulty breathing now and again. We're also struggling to bring his temperature down."

Jeff let out a ragged sigh, "Can I see him?"

Dr Fletcher nodded and showed him out of the door. Jeff answered his other sons' looks of dismay with, "You boys keep an eye on Scott, I'll be back soon."

He followed the doctor into a small room in ICU.

Dr Fletcher paused with his hand on the doorknob, "I warn you, he's hooked up to a few machines and-"

"Just let me see him," interrupted Jeff, too exhausted to wait another minute.

Dr Fletcher opened the door and let him through. "Just call if you need anything."

Jeff didn't acknowledge him as he entered Alan's dimly lit room. He stopped at Alan's bedside to look over his son. As Dr Fletcher had tried to warn, Alan was hooked up to monitors for his heart rate, temperature and blood pressure, tubes had been inserted into his hand and wrist, feeding him saline and antibiotics and an oxygen mask rested over his nose and mouth.

Alan looked so peaceful, so fragile it was all it took to make Jeff crumble inside. He pulled up a chair and sat beside his son, gently holding his hand.

"Alan," he called softly, "Alan, its me. Its your father."

Alan made no movement, his breathing softly resonating in the mask.

"I know you probably can't hear me," Jeff continued feebly, ashamed of how his voice trembled. "But I want you to know…Alan, I'm sorry. God…I am so sorry!" His voice cracked as the tears that had long been threatening to fall streamed down his face, "What kind of a father am I?" he sobbed.

"Jeff."

Penelope's soft voice drifted towards him, but he didn't move or turn to see her. It was until her hand softly rested on his back that he realised he hadn't been dreaming. He tried to hide his face from her, not wanting her to see him like this.

She sat down beside him and handed him a tissue, which he took and wiped his face with. Penny was silent, letting him pull himself together.

In the end it was Jeff who broke the silence, "What kind of a father am I, Penny?" he asked. "What kind of a father would let someone do this to their child?"

Penny still remained silent.

"Before Lucille died, we made a pact. A pact that whatever happened, if either of us…we would guard our children with our lives so that they could live…" Jeff rambled, not sure how to tell her what he meant.

Penny put a hand on his arm, "And your children love you. They love you, Jeff and they think the world of you"

Jeff scoffed, "Even after this? How could they forgive me? How could _Alan_ forgive me?"

"Because they love you, Jeff. Alan loves you, that is clearer than anything else. He held on because he hoped you would find him," Penny said gently.

"How do you know?" whispered Jeff.

Penny manoeuvred his face with a hand so he was looking directly at her, "Because I have seen the love that binds your family, Jeff. It is strong and it is what will see you through the hard road ahead. You will face a difficult time, Jeff, you all will. But you will face it together. As a family. And you, as a father and a family, will learn from this." Her voice was firm.

There was a silence as Jeff thought about what she had just said. Her words seemed to give him a new determination.

He took a deep breath, "You know," he said, "I never thanked you." He looked into her eyes emphatically. "You saved us from a situation that could have ended in tragedy"

Penny smiled warmly, "All in a day's work"

Before Jeff could help himself, he planted a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away to see her looking rather embarrassed.

"I'd better go and see how the boys are doing," she said.

"If Scott wakes up, will you let me know?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded on her way out, before gently closing the door behind her.

She is right, through Jeff, a difficult time lies ahead.

"But we'll face it together," he said, grasping Alan's hand once more. "Won't we?"


	22. protector

**Hello again everyone!**

**Sorry about the delays, I had a really bad case of writer's block, plus a heap of assignments for uni. I will try my best to get chapters up a little more quickly soon. A big THANKYOU! to all of you who reviewed! I treasure all of your enthusiastic and helpful comments and I am so glad you're enjoying this so far. **

**Love Always, Boann**

The feeling of helplessness was one that Scott Tracy was not unfamiliar with. It drove him crazy, so much that he'd do the craziest things to make it disappate. Lying in his hospital bed, he stared up at the white, lifeless ceiling above him. He'd woken only a few hours ago, yet those hours had felt as long as years. Years he had spent being fussed over by his family and friends. Yet despite their expressed sympathy, they would not allow him to see the one person he'd let down, the one person who had almost died because of his stupidity and carelessness. The one person who was the reason for this agonising feeling of helplessness.

He had spent the majority of his childhood caring for his youngest brother. Changing his diapers, walking with him to his first day of school to deter bullies, helping him with his homework, tending to the scratches on his knees. All of that seemed insignificant to this. After all of those years, he couldn't even save Alan's life.

Upon his awakening, apart from being greeted by a monster of a headache, his father had held him and told him of how he was proud of the way Scott had tried to defend Alan.

Tried. And failed.

His father had left, and Scott knew where to. He had begged for Jeff to take him with him, but Jeff had merely replied with a shake of his head. Scott had been shocked by the look on his father's face. An expression of exhaustion, one of sadness and…disappointment?

Scott had told himself he had been imagining things. Nobody seemed to be mad at him. They had all expressed their pride and sympathy quite sincerely. But for a fleeting moment, Scott had believed his father blamed him for losing Alan a second time.

_No_, he told himself, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, _Dad understands. He knows I would have given my life to save Alan if I could have. He knows I tried my best._

_But did I?_

Scott opened his eyes at this thought. Had the reason he'd failed been the plain and simple fact that he hadn't tried hard enough, that he hadn't fought for as long as he should have?

He'd always struggled to protect Alan. Throughout these past few years especially, Scott often had to remind himself to step back and let Alan take control of his own life. However much Scott hated to admit it, his little brother was growing up.

Scott remembered Alan calling to him from inside the police car. It had broken his heart to hear Alan sounding so weak and helpless. Yet a small part of him had been pleased that Alan begged for his help.

Scott frowned. What kind of sick person was he? Taking pleasure and comfort out of his brother's pain.

It was agonising to relive. The one time Alan had called for him, he hadn't been there for him.

He twisted his head slightly to look at his clock. It was just past three in the morning and from the sight of all of the sleeping forms in his room, it seemed that nobody was going to leave the hospital anytime soon.

Making his mind up, Scott slowly pulled out his IV and slid carefully out of bed, trying his bed not to shift John, who was resting his head on his arms on the bed next to him. A little unsteadily, Scott put on a dressing gown and silently walked out of his room. The hallways seemed to spin, but Scott's determination outlasted the symptoms of his concussion. From a discussion between John and Penny outside his room, he had heard where Alan's room was located. When he reached it, he stood with his hand on the doorknob. Was this a mistake? Would he be able to handle seeing Alan like this knowing that he was partly the cause of his brother's trauma? Would Alan ever want to see him again after he had let him down?

Scott swallowed the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him and turned the doorknob, walking silently into the room. He stopped at Alan's bed, where is brother lay unmoving. Tubes fed into his arms and an oxygen mask lay over his pale face. Dark circles swept under his eyes. In a way, he looked peaceful. But Scott was haunted by the stillness of his brother's form. Gingerly he sat down in a chair beside his brother's bed and it was only then he became aware that he was not the only person with Alan. Jeff sat on chair opposite him, one hand tightly holding Alan's and his head resting on the bed. Scott was thankful for his father's slumbering.

Gently he took Alan's limp, warm hand. "Alan?" he whispered, "It's me, Scott."

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now, and I can understand that," he began. "But please don't give up. I don't know what I'd do if you…"

Scott's eyes filled with tears at his own words. "I'm sorry, Alan. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." The tears spilled down his face as he choked, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when you needed me the most."

"Scott?"

Scott jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"What are doing here?" asked Jeff, slowly getting up from his position and walking over to Scott.

Scott didn't care whether or not it was manly, he didn't care how stupid he looked in front of his father, he let the sobs escape him.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" he cried, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him!"

To his surprise, Jeff's eyes filled with tears and he embraced him in his arms.

"I know," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "I know you tried. I'm sorry too. You were so brave. I love you."

It was a sight too rare to be imagined. A father and his eldest son, both too alike in their stubbornness to been seen expressing their grief, now huddling in each other's arms, sobbing.

"Why couldn't I stop him?" sobbed Scott, "I know I could have, why didn't I?"

Jeff knelt down in front of him, cupping his cheeks in his hands, "You did your best, Scott. Corper was mad, not to mention armed. You had no idea it was him."

"But I should have known! I should have checked! I shouldn't have been so stupid!" cried Scott.

"None of us blame you for what happened, Scott," Jeff told him sternly. "Please, believe that. The only thing that mattered to you was getting Alan to safety. It was the only thing that mattered to any of us and we all could have made the same mistake. We were all careless," said Jeff, his eyes filling with tears once more. "We were all careless," he whispered, his eyes drifting out of focus for a moment.

Scott understood almost immediately, "Dad," he forced out, "We don't blame you. We don't blame you!"

Jeff screwed up his face and his shoulders started shaking as he tilted his down to hide his tears. Scott held him tightly, "You did you best, how could you have known?"

Jeff looked up, "It means everything to me that you don't blame me, son. But how can I not blame myself? How can I live knowing that I failed him?"

"The same way I can," Scott replied sternly, "Alan's going to be ok. And we're going to help him. He needs you, Dad. He needs us all more than anyone else right now. Let's not let him down a second time, okay?"

Jeff smiled lovingly at him, stroking the side of his face before embracing him once more. They stayed there for a long time, until another pair of arms embraced them, then another and another. The only sounds that could be heard were the sobs that escaped all five of them as they held each other in a tight embrace. As Scott sat amidst it, he could have sworn he felt Alan's hand tighten ever so gently around his own.


	23. waning faith

**Hello again everyone!**

**Firstly, I would like to express my apologies for not updating lately. It's been really hectic at uni lately and finding the time to update my fics has been rather difficult. I've posted a second chapter as a token of my gratitude for your patience. Thankyou again to ALL the wonderful people who reviewed! Your advice and encouragement is greatly appreciated. **

**I'm on holidays at the moment, so after July 1 (after i finish the play I'm currently onvolved in), i guarantee you will see many more chapters!**

**Boann xxx**

For three long days, Alan Tracy did not stir. For 72 exhausting hours, the Tracy family took turns to sit at his bedside to hold his hand, talk to him, and tell him that he was safe. But by now, Jeff was growing anxious.

"His body is just taking its time to heal, that's all," Doctor Fletcher had told him. "Alan will wake up when he is ready."

Two days later, Alan hadn't showed the slightest flicker of movement. Although Jeff was both worried and impatient, he was taking great care not to let his concentration on Alan cause him to forget his other sons.

After Scott had been discharged, he'd arranged for them all to stay at a new hotel and was extremely firm with them when it came to getting a decent meal and a good night's sleep. Of course, Jeff himself had spent very little time at the hotel and it wasn't unusual for Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon or Lady Penelope to find him fast asleep in the chair beside Alan's bed.

After tying up any loose ends legally, Lady Penelope regretfully returned to England.

Maintaining contact with those who were still on Tracy Island was another necessity, as Fermat and Tintin especially, demanded daily updates on their friend's condition.

It was now the morning of the sixth day since Alan had been rescued, and John was making his way through the hospital corridors towards Alan's room. A folded newspaper was tucked under his arm and two cups of steaming coffee were in his hands. When he reached Alan's room, he wasn't surprised to see Jeff still there, his chin resting on his chest, in deep slumber. Scott was also there, sitting in another chair opposite his father and holding his little brother's hand.

He looked up when John entered, letting out a soft sigh, "My hero", he whispered, taking the coffee John held out to him.

John surveyed Alan.

"They've removed the respirator," Scott said. "Fletcher said his vitals are growing stronger and his temp's down."

"That's some news at least," said John, softly. "Does Dad know?"

Scott nodded, "Fletcher said Dad was here when they removed the respirator. He hoped that Alan would wake up during the procedure but…" he trailed off.

"Well, while he's asleep, I think it's safe to show you something," said John, putting his coffee down on the small table and pulling out the newspaper. Scott took it and read the front page, before sighing.

"Just what we need," he murmured, sadly.

John rested his hands on his hips, "I don't think we should tell him," he whispered, nodding at Jeff, who hadn't moved.

Scott looked at him, "He's going to find out sooner or later, John," he said.

"Dad's got enough on his plate with Alan. To let him find out about this would only make things worse," John reasoned.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I don't think it's going to be long before he find out, John. Would you rather he found out from us or from the press?"

John was about to answer when another voice cut him off.

"Too late, Scott."

The two brothers looked to see Jeff raise his head. Their father's tired eyes stared at them dully, "And don't worry yourselves. This was bound to happen."

"Dad, you look awful," said Scott. "Go to the hotel and get some decent sleep," he pleaded.

Jeff rose to his feet slowly. "I think I might do that, for a few hours. You'll let me know if anything happens?"

Scott and John both nodded. Jeff smiled and, after giving Alan's hand a quick squeeze, left the room. No sooner had he left than Gordon entered, carrying his own cup of coffee.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"You must have got up early. You weren't in the hotel room when I left," said Scott.

Gordon took his father's unoccupied chair, "Yeah, I went to the community baths. Do some thinking."

Scott and John both nodded in understanding. Swimming was Gordon's stress outlet.

"Is Virgil still in the room?" Scott asked John.

John nodded, "You know Virg. The world would be ending, but if it was any time before 9am, Virgil would still be asleep."

"And loudly!" commented Gordon, screwing up his face, "You guys never told me he snores!"

"If we had told you Virg snores, you wouldn't have agreed to bunk with him," explained John innocently, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah Gords, your ignorance made you a very convenient victim," added Scott with a grin.

Gordon gave a small snort before turning to Alan, "You're going to have to get them back for me," he said, patting his brother's motionless hand. "Will you do that?"

John noticed Gordon's fresh face droop slightly when he was given no reaction. He decided to change the subject. "Seen the papers today?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for moving on to such a depressing topic.

Gordon frowned, "No, why?"

Scott threw the paper to him.

"No way," Gordon murmured as he read the headline, his face frozen with shock. "They can't do this!"

"It was bound to happen, Gordo," said John, sadly, leaning against the arm of Scott's chair.

"Yeah, but…" Gordon was obviously lost for words. "They don't understand," he concluded, his face hardening.

"No, they don't," agreed Scott, "Which is why this won't affect us. We know what the situation is. We know why we can't dedicate ourselves to the organisation right now. And we will not be pressured by the media of all things!"

Despite his disapproval of Scott's blatant ferocity, John admired his brother's motivational attitude.

Gordon seemed to appreciate it too. He gave a tight nod, before turning to Alan.

"You'll get _them_ back for me too, won't you?"

He was once more greeted with silence, whilst the paper's headline, '**INTERNATIONAL RESCUE BETRAYS THE WORLD- Where Are The Thunderbirds?'** glared scornfully at him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"_Alan! Alan, where are you?"_

"_I'm here, Dad! What's up?"_

_Jeff sighed in relief as his youngest son approached him, a smile on his face. A smile so like Lucille's. One that shone with honesty and friendliness. One that was lopsided, revealing cheekiness within. _

"_Come on, Dad," called Alan._

_Gratefully, Jeff followed his son. Where they were going, he did not know. Where he was…where was he?_

_Suddenly the ground began to swirl into a black whirlpool. Jeff found himself standing on a ledge directly above it._

"_Dad!"_

_He could no longer see his son!_

"_Dad!"_

"_Alan!"_

_He looked down to see Alan clinging to the side of the ledge, hanging on for dear life. His smiling face had been replaced with one showing pure terror._

"_Dad! Please!" he gasped._

"_Alan! Take my hand!" Jeff fell to his knees, his hand outstretched to his son. Their fingers were centimetres apart. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw a hand sneaking up from within the black vortex, snaking itself around Alan's ankle._

"_No!" he cried out, but it was too late. Alan was pulled away and lost his grip, falling into the darkness._

_A cold laughter echoed in Jeff's ears._

"_You let him go!" a voice sneered, "You failed him! Your own son! He's gone!"_

_Jeff stood up, searching for the owner of the somewhat familiar voice, "No! He's safe! He's with me! Leave him alone!"_

"_He **is** alone!" cackled the voice, manically. "You hurt him, deserted him!"_

"_I will not fear you!" cried Jeff, "Show yourself!"_

"_I'm here, Jeff," said the voice, now smooth and calm._

Jeff spun around to face Peter Corper.

"_Did you really think you could take Alan away from me? I will always be here. He'll always see me. He'll always hear me. And so will you," said Peter._

"_If you ever come near my son again…" Jeff spat through clenched teeth._

Peter smiled, "**You** committed the ultimate betrayal, Jeff. A father who abandoned his son."

"No," whispered Jeff, "My betrayal wasn't yours. I didn't try to kill him. I didn't cause him the pain you did."

Peter smiled, "Didn't you? Lets see what Alan thinks…"

Peter disappeared, his laughter transformed into the screams of Jeff's son.

"Dad, please! Dad, help me! Don't leave me! DAD!"

In his hotel room, Jeff bolted up in his bed.

"Alan!" he cried.

From a hospital room a few miles away, Alan's lips formed the word, 'Dad'.


	24. reunion part 1

A cold fog swept around him, encircling him until he could see nothing. He was alone. Alone with the darkness and the silence, whose depths concealed unknown danger. Alan wrapped his arms around himself. His body was sore and his head pounded. He struggled to breathe through the thick mist.

_Suddenly he saw something. A flicker of movement. A shadow. _

"_Hello?" he called, uncertainly._

_There was no reply. Alan spun around as the shadow whipped past him again. "Who's there?" he cried, fear making his stomach churn._

"_It's me, Alan."_

"_Dad?"_

"_It's ok, Alan, I'm here."_

_The figure stopped, now a perfect silhouette against the gloom. _

"_I thought I was alone," Alan whimpered, shivering._

"_You'll never be alone, Alan," said Jeff._

_Alan drank in the warmth that radiated from the sound of his father's voice. It was a shield against the darkness, the cold and the chilling silence. _

_Jeff spoke to him, "I'll always be here, Alan. I'll watch you, I'll hear you and I'll talk to you."_

_Alan frowned. Something about the voice had changed and it sent chills up his spine. _

"_I'll be there, all the time. You know that, don't you?"_

_The hairs on Alan's neck stood on end._

_No, it couldn't be…he was dead…_

"_What's the matter, Alan? Can't you show a little respect and answer your father?"_

_It was him!_

_Peter moved forward, a gun in one hand, the other reaching out to Alan, who immediately began to run._

_Peter's voice echoed around him. "Why are you running, Alan? Why are you running from me like you did your father?"_

"_I didn't run from him," murmured Alan, his head whipping around to try and find the source of the voice._

"_No?" Peter sneered. "You ran from him, Alan. Don't deny it. We both know it's true. You ran from him, pushed him away, and pretended you didn't know him. Instead you came crying to me, begging me to solve your problems."_

"_No," whimpered Alan._

"_Poor, lost, little Alan…"_

"_Please stop it!" Alan sobbed, tears running down his face. "Dad, please, I'm sorry! The world churned and tilted, sending Alan plummeting into blackness. _

"_Please, Dad!"_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Dad..."

Why wasn't his voice working? Why was it so dark? Where was he?

"Dad…"

He could hear something. A beeping penetrated the silence. Where was his Dad?

He struggled, unwilling to return to the dark world he had just fled. He tried to breathe. Something was over his face. His chest hurt. Everything hurt. He tried to gain some sensation in his limbs, but found they wouldn't move. He began to panic.

"DAD!"

"Alan?"

Voices appeared out of nowhere.

"He's waking up!"

"Gordon, get Dr Fletcher!"

"I'm on it!"

"What's going on?"

"Virgil! Alan is waking up!"

"Someone find Dad!"

Alan lurched at the mention of his father. "Dad!" The name came out as a sob and hot tears leaked from his eyes. The voices grew softer and gentle.

"Alan, it's ok. We've got you."

"Alan, Shhhh, you're safe, just relax."

His hands were being held and stroked and another hand was rubbing his shoulder. It hurt. It was still sore from when he had fallen down the stairs. When he had been running from…

Immediately a thousand images fell on top of him. He managed to tear his eyes open with a harsh cry, before more sobs escaped him. Above him stood Scott and John, all wearing the same worried expressions on their faces.

Scott gently removed something, a mask of some sort, from his face and held his cheek in his hand. "Alan, you with us?" he asked, gently.

Alan could only reply with yet another sob, which turned into a racking cough that tore through his chest.

John rubbed his arm, tenderly. "Calm down, Alan. It's ok. Everything ok now," he soothed. Alan was so grateful for his calming voice.

"Alan, look at me," instructed Scott, gently. Alan looked up into his brother's cool, blue eyes. "It's alright," Scott whispered.

The message had sunk in at last, yet Alan was not satisfied.

"Da-Dad," he cried, weakly.

He was so weak. His chest still hurt and he resisted the urge to cough, knowing it would only make the pain worse.

"Virgil has gone to get Dad, Alan. He'll be here in a minute, okay?" Scott told him gently.

Alan couldn't seem to understand a word he was saying. Scott must have noticed, because he began stroking Alan cheek and forehead, "Dad is coming," he assured.

Alan lifted one arm, with much difficulty, and grasped Scott's wrist, clinging to it for dear life, praying that his brother's touch wouldn't disappear. Scott responded by rubbing his hand, softly.

"Alan?"

Alan jumped at the alien voice. A man in a white coat was now behind John, looking at Alan with stern, green eyes. Alan unconsciously tightened his grip on Scott's wrist.

"How are you feeling, Alan?" the man asked.

John began to move out of the way to let the man move closer to Alan, but Alan was having none of it. He refused to let John's hand slip away from his own.

"Alan, it's ok," said Gordon, who had also appeared, "This is Dr Fletcher. You're in hospital."

Alan's confusion fuelled his panic, which made breathing more difficult.

Dr Fletcher put a hand on his leg. "Alan, I need you to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Desperate, Alan looked up to Scott, "I…want Dad," he pleaded.

Scott nodded. "He's coming, Alan, I promise."

Dr Fletcher persisted, now standing in front of John, right above Alan's head. "Alan, I'm just going to shine a light in your eyes. It won't hurt, just try and stay still," he instructed.

Alan only grew more frightened. He wanted his Dad. Why wouldn't they let him see his father? Wasn't he coming at all? Was Scott lying to him?

A sickening dread boiled up within him as memories continued to resurface. Dr Fletcher was holding a light above his eye. As the light filled Alan's retina, he heard Corper's mad laughter and then the sound of a gunshot. With a cry, Alan pulled away, curling into a ball.

The gun…. Corper…. Corper had shot his Dad! That was why he wasn't there. It was all his fault! He had caused this to happen! And now he could never see his father again. He had betrayed his Dad…

Alan began sobbing once more, hardly noticed the stern voice that exclaimed, "Stop it! Whatever you're doing, just stop it!"

He did notice the strong arms that embraced him, lifting his frail body and cradling him against a warm chest. He had treasured that embrace ever since he was born. He could never confuse it with anything else. He could never forget the embrace of the man he had longed to see for so long.

"Dad…"

He laid his head against the body, hearing the thumping of his father's heart.

"It's ok, Alan. I'm here. You're safe now."

Hearing his father's voice at last brought every experience of the past few weeks crashing down on him. Alan sobbed into his father's shirt. He didn't care where he was or who else was there. All that mattered was that his father was alive. His father didn't hate him or blame him.

"Shhhh, Alan, just let it out. Everything's all right. I'm here."

The arms tightened around him and Alan gratefully wrapped an arm around his father's neck with no intent on letting go.


	25. reunion part 2

**Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou to all of your lovely reviews! It pains me to inform you that this is one of the last chapters of Abduction. I decided to write the "healing phase" of this story as a separate document, which will be out shortly after this one ends.**

**love always, Boann xxx**

"It's alright, Shhhh."

Jeff hated to hear his son cry. He hated hearing him in agony. Yet the fact that Alan was responding to his voice made him happier than he'd been in weeks. Alan was shaking and sobbing, and every now and then, Jeff could hear whimper of pain. But that didn't matter. The hand curled around the back of his neck and the other clinging to the front of his shirt. Both were wonderful signs..

Jeff had been so afraid that Alan would reject him for leaving him alone. Yet here the two of them sat in each other's arms. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon put comforting hands on their shoulders and arms, but, respectfully, did not invade Jeff and Alan's embrace, for which Jeff was truly grateful.

"It's alright, I'm here," he soothed, hearing his own voice break as hot tears fell down his own face.

"Dad, I'm sorry…I'm so…sorry!" Alan cried out between sobs, huddling further into his hold.

"You don't have to be sorry, Alan. Everything is going to be alright, I promise," said Jeff.

"I…thought…I thought I'd never…."

"Shhhh," Jeff gently silenced his son. "It's over," he murmured, resting his head against Alan's shoulder and rocking him gently.

How he hated lying to his son…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

For hours, Jeff sat with Alan in his arms, soothing him until his sobs deceased. Finally it seemed that sickness and exhaustion won and Alan fell into slumber. Jeff gently lowered his son back into bed, pulling up the covers. He sat on the bed next to him, holding his hand and stroking his face.

Dr Fletcher, whom everybody had forgotten, returned to place an oxygen tube under Alan's nose and run an examination, through which Alan thankfully remained asleep.

"His chest and shoulder will be especially sore, but I'm certain he'll regain his strength within the next few days," Dr Fletcher told them.

After a few more hours of sitting at Alan's bedside, Jeff instructed the rest of his family to return to the hotel room for some sleep, as they were all clearly exhausted, emotionally and physically. However, this time he was met with strong resistance.

"We're staying," said Scott, huskily.

"Dad, we're not leaving," said Virgil, rubbing his red eyes and settling himself more comfortably against Alan's bed.

"Alan is going to need all of us, Dad. You can't do this on your own," said John, quietly.

Jeff sighed his relent, knowing that his boys were right.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan didn't wake until early the next morning. None of them had been expecting him to lurch bolt upright in bed, gasping.

"Hey, Alan, calm down, it's ok," soothed John, who was first to recover from being pulled from sleep. He gripped his brother's hand and stroked the back of his neck.

Alan didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes swept the scene before him.

"Alan?" called Jeff, quietly, resting a hand on Alan's arm.

Alan finally turned to him, "Dad?" he said, gripping Jeff's hand.

"I'm here, son. It's alright," he soothed.

"What's happening, where…" Alan's eyes filled with fear.

"Just relax, you're in hospital," comforted Jeff, laying Alan back down.

John sensed his brother's uneasiness. "Hey, sprout. It's ok, we're all here," he said, gently.

"Do you remember waking up earlier?" questioned Jeff, gently.

Alan's eyes suddenly grew wide and he gasped, "Oh, God!"

"Alan, what is it?" asked Jeff.

Alan's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, silently.

"Alan, please, talk to us. It's ok," comforted Scott.

Alan seemed to shrink back into his pillows. He turned his head towards Jeff. "Where is he?"

Nobody needed an explanation as to whom Alan was referring to, yet that fact did not mean they weren't startled by the abruptness of the question.

Jeff was the first to recover. "He's gone," he answered, a little more strongly.

Alan clenched his lips together and nodded once. John used the back of his fingers to gently wipe away the tear that fell down his brother's cheek. "It's ok, Alan," he said, softly.

Alan took in a shuddery breath and spoke, his voice raspy. "I…I may not have been…totally…with it earlier…but I just want you all to know that I'm sorry."

"Alan, no…" whispered Jeff.

"Please, just…" Alan's tears now streamed down his face, "It was my fault…I didn't know…I-"

"Alan, listen to me. Whatever happened, I'm as much to blame," said Jeff, firmly. "I'm sorry, son."

"We all are," Scott spoke up.

Another silence ensued. It was finally pierced with Alan's soft moan.

"It hurts," he whimpered.

Jeff put his hand on Alan's forehead, "I know. I know it does. Don't worry. We'll be going home soon. I promise."

From where he sat on Alan's bed, Gordon gently rubbed Alan's leg. "Just get some sleep, sprout. We're not going anywhere," he told his brother.

Alan cringed, shutting his eyes only for a moment before opening them again.

Virgil realised what was wrong. "Just relax, Alan. Then it won't hurt to breathe. Just breathe normally. Just relax your muscles," he instructed, tenderly.

Alan was clearly trying, but struggling. So Virgil came up to the top of his bed, next to John, and gently ran the back of his hand down Alan's face. "Just relax," he whispered, before running his fingers over Alan's eyes, softly forcing them closed. When he removed his hand, Alan's eyes did not open again.


	26. broken shields

**This is the final chapter! An epilogue will be posted shortly, but after that...**

**I'd just like to say thankyou to all of you who reviewed this story. Your support and enthusiasm really made a difference and has helped me to improve as a writer (hopefully..) So, until next time, Abduction fans! Keep an eye out for the sequel to this story, entitled "Aftermath"**

**Love always, Boann xxx**

Virgil yawned as he walked slowly down the hospital hall. His muscles were stiff and sore and his brain longed for coffee. It had taken a little while for Alan to fall asleep completely. During that time Virgil had perched himself rather uncomfortably on the metal side of the bed above his little brother's head, gently talking to him whenever Alan would moan in pain.

Dr Fletcher had finally arrived and given Alan a painkiller. After that, Virgil had gratefully left the room. It was strange. For so long he had yearned to see his brother again. To touch him and hold him and tell him everything was alright. But now that he could, he had never felt more miserable.

He hated seeing Alan in pain. After dealing with many of his brothers' injuries whilst on a mission, Virgil had built a shield around himself. He'd learned to push aside his feelings and his fears of hearing any of his brothers' pain filled cries. He'd learned to focus on what had to be done and what had to be sacrificed.

Alan's first injury on the field had been hard. Alan had dislocated his knee after falling down a mineshaft. Virgil had been the one who relocated it, who had to endure his brother's screams. But because he had acted quickly with the relocation, there had been no lasting damage to Alan's knee and after a couple of weeks he was fine.

But now the shield around him was slowly collapsing under the strain. Physical injury, he could fix, but emotional? Virgil had never felt so helpless.

He'd tried to be strong. He had tried to hold it together for his family. But he felt that if he had stayed in that room a minute longer, he would have crumbled.

Therefore he had been only too glad to offer to contact Lady Penelope to inform her of the current state of things and grab a coffee for everyone.

He sighed as he reached the coffee machine, only to be bumped into by a man.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not even looking up.

"Not to worry, Mr Tracy" said the man.

Virgil jumped at being addressed and looked up. The man was in his late thirties with blonde hair on his steadily balding head. Virgil couldn't picture his face from anywhere. "I'm sorry, how do you know who I am?" he asked, puzzled.

The man let out a sound that was halfway between a scoff and a chuckle. "I don't think there's anyone who wouldn't know who the Tracy's are at the moment," he said.

The man's words were taking a while to sink into Virgil's already muddled head. "At the moment?" he questioned.

"Of course," said the man, with a smile. "After all that business with Peter Corper and your brother. Tell me, how did you feel about losing your brother to a homicidal maniac? Angry? Vengeful? Scared?"

The man's questions were only confusing Virgil even more. ""What?"

The man's smile didn't falter. "Did you receive any warning signs? Is it possible that your brother simply ran away with the wrong man?

"What? Don't you dare say that! He would never…" exclaimed Virgil, still not even sure who this man was.

" It's not uncommon for the sons of rich men to throw in the towel now, is it? Sometimes you can't stop these things. Money can't fix everything, dare I say?. Sometimes we just need to face certain _truths_," the man sneered.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no right to say any of that. Now get out of here!" shouted Virgil, anger welling up inside of him and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The man paid no attention to him. "And how about your father? One of the most illusive men in the world rampaging around the state commandeering the U.S police force as if he were-"

"Hey!" a voice called.

Virgil spun around to see Scott striding towards them. His heart leapt for joy, yet sank at the thought of Scott seeing him so worked up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scott asked the man.

"Another Tracy! This is my lucky day!" smiled the man, "Mind if I take a few photos?"

Virgil was horrified as the man pulled out a camera, but before he had a chance to react, Scott sent his fist into the man's jaw, sending him flying. Nurses and admin staff on duty let out cries of alarm.

"Get out of here!" Scott yelled, standing protectively in front of Virgil, "If I catch you here again, you'll wish you back writing for your school newspaper!"

By now, security had been called.

"What's going on here?" one of them demanded, his hands resting on his belt.

"Tabloids sniffing around and giving people a hard time, as always. Get him out of here," Scott told him, with a commanding tone that could match his father's.

Security pulled the man to his feet and began leading him out.

Scott turned to face Virgil, "You okay?"

Virgil continued to stare at the spot where the reporter had fallen. He clenched his teeth together in an effort to cage the emotions welling up inside him. Finally it was too much and he let out a cry and fell back against the wall.

"Hey, Virg!" Scott's hands grasped his shoulders, holding him upright. "What's wrong?"

Tears rolled down Virgil's face. "Everything, that's what's wrong!" he cried out. "Everything's so screwed and I can't do anything about it! I can't take just sitting around here anymore! It's driving me crazy!"

He slid to the floor, holding his head in his hands. "I can't do this anymore, Scott. I'm not…I'm not strong enough."

Scott's hands didn't leave his shoulders. "Yes, you are, Virg. Look, we're all under a lot of pressure. We're not going to be spared the drama, here. We all took this hard. We've just got to make sure we keep talking to each other. We're in this together. All of us," he said.

Virgil sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "Kind of ironic huh? I get through stitching you guys up after rescues but I can't handle this," he said, quietly.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "You _get through_ stitching us up? Virgil, when it comes to that, you're relentless! I remember you _straddling_ me once to keep me from moving!" he said, smiling.

Virgil let out a small laugh. "That's just a shield," he said, sadly. "It's not bravery, it's fake and it's forced."

"Well, the difference between dealing with that and dealing with this is that you don't have to use a shield. You can let it out and lean on us for support," said Scott, "You can't bottle this up. You won't. Promise?"

Virgil let out a shaky breath, before nodding.

"Good man," said Scott, rubbing his shoulder and helping him to his feet. "What do you say we head to the café and talk?"

"What about the others? I was supposed to get them all some coffee," Virgil cringed, suddenly remembering.

"They can wait," said Scott, grasping his brother's arm firmly and dragging him down the hall.

It was as if the world had been lifted off Virgil's shoulders.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon sat beside Alan, his chins resting on his arms, which lay folded on the bed. He wished Virgil would hurry up with that coffee. His dad sat silently stroking Alan's hand on the opposite side of the bed, whilst John and Scott had gone out.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Gordon mumbled aloud, "I'm bored."

It was the first time he had heard his father laugh in weeks.

"I'm glad," said Jeff, once he'd recovered.

Gordon had to smile.

"Hey, Dad," he said, "When are we going home?"

Jeff sighed. "Hopefully within the next few days. I think Alan will feel better at home," he replied.

"Are you going to call Steve Crain?" Gordon asked, tentatively. Steve Crain was an old friend of Jeff's and one of the first to be entrusted with the secret of International Rescue. He was also a highly rated psychologist. The whole family trusted him with their thoughts, most regarding the pressuring issues relating to their arduous work. Although Alan had only ever known Steve formally, it was clear that psychological advice was needed in his case.

"I think it's a definite possibility," replied Jeff, "We'll see how he goes."

Gordon nodded, solemnly. Suddenly Alan began to moan and shift around in the bed. Jeff and Gordon were at his side instantly.

"Alan, wake up. It's okay," Gordon called, the way he would whenever he found his brother struggling through a nightmare.

Alan's struggles grew stronger and his cries became panic stricken.

"Alan," Jeff called, giving Alan a small shake. "Alan, Shhhh, it's okay."

Alan thrashed in Jeff's hold, his cries becoming screams.

"Alan! Alan, it's alright, open your eyes, please," Jeff called, griping Alan's shoulder's even more firmly.

Gordon finally caught on. "Dad, let him go!" he cried, pushing Jeff's hands away.

Alan stopped yelling immediately and his thrashing slowly ceased. Instead he curled into a foetal position facing Gordon, shivering.

"Alan?" Gordon tried, gently putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Alan jerked awake with another cry, his eyes darting.

"Alan, it's okay," Gordon repeated, bending closer towards his brother.

Alan suddenly pushed him away before leaning over the bed and vomiting onto the floor. Gordon put an arm around him to support him. "It's okay. Calm down. We've got you."

Jeff rubbed his son's back, softly comforting him. Gordon exchanged a glance with his father as the two shared the same thought.

_It's just beginning_.


	27. battles yet to be fought

**The Epilogue**.

"You understand what we're going to do, then?" Jeff asked his youngest son as the two sat alone in Alan's hospital room.

Alan sat on the edge of his bed, dressed in regular clothes. The past two days had been horrific. He was so glad to be reunited with his family. But the emotional scars lay deep. The nightmares, the panic attacks and his fear of being alone had prompted his father and brothers to organise the return trip home ahead of schedule. Alan wanted nothing more than to leave.

His father, who had been surprisingly in tune with his fears about going outside for the first time after his abduction, had explained every detail of their journey. Both of them hoped this preparation would keep Alan calm.

"Yes, I understand," Alan replied, softly. He felt tired and sore. His release from hospital had been allowed on the condition that he be kept under constant supervision in the infirmary on Tracy Island. Although his chest pains had lessened, his shoulder still throbbed, even though ithad beenimmobilised by resting his arm in a sling. Apparently, that was to be expected, according to Virgil.

Jeff brought a wheelchair beside the bed and gently held his arm to help him into it. But Alan pulled away. "I want to walk," he said. He wanted to walk free again. He wanted to hold his head high. He wanted his dignity back and to achieve that he had to at least try to face his fears.

Jeff nodded silently, pushing the chair away and once again placing a hand under Alan's arm to help him. Alan got to his feet rather unsteadily, his stomach churning. He was about to take a step but he hesitated.

"It's alright," his father murmured. "I've got you."

Alan nodded, swallowing his fear. He was so grateful when Jeff put an arm around him. He allowed himself to be led through the door and into the admin area, where Gordon and Virgil were waiting.

"The car's are waiting outside," Gordon informed them.

"Press?" Jeff asked, softly.

"Don't worry, Scott's got half the state's police force out there," Virgil said, attempting a smile.

Alan couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the floor in front of him. It was as if he was afraid of looking up; afraid of what he would see. He jumped when someone's hand rested against the side of his face.

"Hey, sprout." Gordon's face appeared in front of his. "You ready to go?"

Drawing in a ragged breath, Alan nodded.

"Good boy," Jeff softly commended.

They began to slow walk to the car. When the hospital doors slid open and the sunlight shone into his face, Alan almost bolted back inside, but his father's embrace kept him close. Scott and John stood waiting for them beside the two cars that were to take them to the airport. Virgil had been right; Scott had pulled half of the state's police force. They stood in lines facing outwards. Alan suddenly lurched back in fright at not being able to see any of their faces. Jeff held him firmly, pushing him forward. "It's alright," he assured.

Alan thought it best to return his eyes to the floor until they reached the car.

Scott took him from Jeff's hold to help him inside. "It's ok, Alan," he said, comfortingly, wrapping his arms around Alan and seating him in the middle of the backseat. Scott pointed to the silhouette that sat in the driver's seat. "Alan, this is Rick. He'll be driving us to the airport," he told him. The figure turned around and Alan gasped, lurching backwards in fright. But the man's face was not the face he had expected to see. No piercing eyes. No terrifying smile.

Scott held him. "Hey, it's ok. Just relax. He's not going to hurt you," he said. Jeff slid in next to Alan a moment later, a look of question upon his face when he saw him huddled in Scott's arms. Alan only mumbled, "Sorry."

The doors were closed and the engine started. Alan suddenly shivered. "Where are the others?" he asked, fidgeting in his seat, worriedly.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder and Jeff held his other hand. "They're in the car behind us. They're fine," Jeff gently assured.

Still feeling rather tired, Alan rested his head on his older brother's shoulder, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes.

The next time he awoke, he was settled comfortably in a plush chair aboard Tracy One, the family's private jet. A warm blanket was draped over him and the light of the setting sun was streaming in through the window.

Alan looked around to see Scott sitting next to him, like a watchdog. Virgil and Gordon were asleep and John was no doubt piloting with Jeff.

Scott seemed to notice that he was awake. "Hey," he said with a warm smile, crouching down next to him.

Alan replied with, "Are we there yet?"

Scott's smile broadened at Alan's question; one that had always been regularly heard during flights and had always annoyed everyone else. "How are you feeling?" he asked, softly.

"Tired…the usual," mumbled Alan, not wanting to go through his symptoms.

Scott nodded his understanding. "Just another hour to go and we'll have you home," he assured.

Alan nodded. After a short silence, he asked, "Things won't ever go back to the way they were, will they?"

Scott looked at him sternly with his dark blue eyes before shaking his head. "No," he replied.

Alan was startled at his brother's bluntness.

Scott rested his hands on Alan's arms. "But have you ever considered the possibility that things might get better? We all suffered and we've all learned from this. We're all going to get stronger, it'll just take a little time. Already we're improving." Scott's smile returned, slyly. "I mean, you haven't fought with Dad in about a week. That's gotta be a record of _some_ kind."

Alan smiled sheepishly as Scott cradled the side of his head, fondly. His brother pulled up the blanket in a very motherly fashion. "Get some sleep," he instructed, softly.

Obediently, Alan closed his eyes. Scott's words had definitely comforted him, yet had not banished his fears of waking up to find himself locked in a cabin in the middle of nowhere…a pair of cold eyes gazing at him…a voice that invoked such terror from within him…

"It's alright, Alan…I'm still here…" 


End file.
